Scarlett
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: 20 year old Scarlett is the newest diva in the WWE. Edge is assigned to be her mentor, and she soon meets Wade Barrett...With Wades jealous Ex, someone from her past unexpectedly turning up and her feelings for Edge slowly growing...How will it all work out? For the purposes of this fic…Edge never retired…Happy days! Sorry for the bad title...I'm terrible at thinking up titles.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: 20 year old Scarlett enters the crazy world of the WWE not knowing who a single person is, Edge Adam Copeland is assigned to be her mentor, and soon meets Wade Barrett...With Wades jealous Ex and a bad past haunting her...Will she stick it out? For the purposes of this fic…Edge never retired…Happy days! Sorry for the bad title...I'm terrible at thinking up titles lool  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and the OC.**

**Authors Note: Ok so I hope everyone likes this fic because I have loads of ideas for it so I think it could turn out really good…I hope lol. I know it's quite a big age difference between them but they're both over 18 so yeah never mind :) and for anyone reading my other story Retirement doesn't always mean the end well there isn't long to go with that but my dog at my memory stick (No seriously -_-) so I have to re-write the last few chapters. As for my story 'Family' I've deleted that because I wasn't entirely happy with it and I've lost everything I've written I will repost it at some point when I've re-written it and decided that I like it :)  
**

* * *

"Scarlett…It's a pleasure to meet you" Vince smiled shaking my hand.

"You to" I smiled, in all seriousness I had only ever heard his name. I was an avid TNA watcher and WWE had never appealed to me but when I was offered a contract by Vince to be a diva it wasn't something to be sneezed at. The problem was I couldn't name any superstar on any roster, I was completely WWE illiterate. I didn't even know who the current champion was.

"If you'd like to take a seat I want to go over a few things with you" He smiled sincerely as he motioned for me to take a seat in the chair on the other side of the desk he stood behind. I did as I was instructed and sat down with an innocent look on my face, or what I hope was an innocent look, and waited, nervously picking at my nails, for Vince to begin. "Ok so I'm offering you a one year contract" He must have seen the disheartened look on my face because he quickly explained himself "Don't worry it's just procedural we do it with every prospective new talent…it's just to make sure you're up to it" He smiled "This is what I'm willing to pay" He stated as he handed me a piece of paper with a six figure sum on it, my mouth fell open at the sight of it and I felt like bursting with excitement "Of course you'll get bonuses for pay per views, photo-shoots, appearances and what not" He added waving his hand dismissively.

"This is great even without the bonuses" I whispered incapable of talking normally.

"Then I think we'll get along famously" Vince smiled standing up and holding his hand out for me to shake, I did as I was supposed to and he guided me to the door. "You'll fly to Denver tomorrow morning someone will stop by your apartment to pick you up and drive you to the airport to make sure you get on the private jet safely and your mentor will meet you at the airport in Denver" He announced as we got to the door "Unfortunately I don't have any idea who your mentor will be as that's all John Laurinaitis's call" He added.

"Thank you" I gulped "Bye" I said as Vince shut the door and I walked down the endless maze of corridors to the door that lead outside into the beaming sun of Stamford Connecticut. "Alright then Scarlett…No biggie you've only got a contract with the WWE" I breathed as I began to slowly walk down the street on wobbly legs.

* * *

The buzz of the alarm on my phone woke me from my deep sleep at around 6am I'd packed the night before so all I had to do was get ready and then check I had everything, I had two hours do this before I needed to be downstairs where I was being picked up. So I walked into the bathroom and had a shower, as the water hit me and washed over my body it felt as if it was washing away all the nervousness I had been feeling since I had woken up. I wrapped a towel around my body and padded back into the bedroom to find something to wear on the nearly three and a half hour flight. I eventually decided on a pair of leggings, a white vest top with a long red and black chequered shirt undone with a pair of white plimsoll shoes. I walked over to my almost bare make-up table and put on a minimal amount of make-up and chucked my dark brown hair up into a scruffy ponytail. I walked around the house one last time checking I had everything before going downstairs where I had arranged to meet whoever was picking me up.

"Scarlett Pearce?" A large man asked in a black suit and sunglasses, I nodded sheepishly as he took my bags and loaded them into a car then opened the back door of the car for me to get in.

"Thanks" I uttered as the nervousness that the shower had washed away crept up on me again. The car ride to the airport was thankfully quite I wasn't sure I was up to speaking, I was far too anxious. Once the car came to a stop I got out and the man handed me my cases before guiding me through the airport and onto the private plane without speaking to anyone. Once boarded I sat back in the chair with my I-pod in my ears and my kindle in my hands and pushed my unease I was feeling to the back of my mind. This was the beginning of my new life and I couldn't wait to get in the ring and start fighting.

* * *

"You need to walk to the arrivals where someone will be waiting for you with your name written on a piece of paper" The captain explained as he approached.

"Thank you" I nodded sheepishly as I picked up my luggage.

"No worries" He smiled patting my shoulder and walking away. I did as I was told and walked through to arrivals where I scanned the mass of people all doing their thing busily. After a moment I spotted a man leaning against a concrete pillar holding up a piece of paper that read _Scarlett Pearce _in scruffy handwriting. He had shoulder length wavy dirty blonde hair, piercing green eyes that would make any woman swoon, he looked as if he hadn't shaved in a few days giving him a rugged look that worked on him. His muscles were huge I could see that even under his black and white chequered shirt. With the shirt he wore a pair of blue denim jeans and black trainers. To put it simply he was gorgeous.

"Hi" I said with a false sense of confidence. He bit his lip to hide one of the sexiest smirks I had ever seen as he looked me up and down with piercing green eyes.

"Adam Copeland" He smiled holding out his hand "You probably know me better as Edge" He added with a wink.

"Scarlett Pearce" I replied shaking his hand "And actually no sorry…I watch TNA" I replied awkwardly as I picked at my glittery black nail varnish I had put on the night before to pass away time.

"To each their own I guess" He shrugged taking my case and dragging it to a black Mercedes. I got in the passenger side and looked out the window. "Nervous much?" Adam laughed sitting in the drivers side.

"A little" I smiled shyly.

"Come on no need to be shy" He smiled slapping my arm playfully "And I should probably mention that we have to share a room because John Laurinaitis wants us to maybe be in a storyline together so we need to get to know each other well" He explained as he started to drive.

"Ermm…" I stammered at the news of having to sleep in a room with this totally gorgeous man.

"It's ok" He laughed "I haven't even checked in yet so when we get there we need to check in" He added turning a corner.

"Ok" I whispered picking at my nails.

"Do you always do that when you're nervous?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Do what?" I asked looking up.

"Pick your nails" He smiled stopping the car.

"I don't know" I shrugged getting out. Adam got out soon after and handed me my luggage. "Thanks" I smiled pulling it into the hotel reception and waiting for Adam to join me so we could check in.

Adam opened the door to the room and we both entered it, it was like nothing I had seen before. The main room consisted of a kitchen area, a TV, sofa and a table with chairs.

"I just got a text from Wade we're going to have a few drinks in the bar with some others…You fancy it?" Adam asked pulling me from my thoughts as he headed to the bedroom where I assumed there would be two separate beds. I was wrong. I followed him into the room about to answer his question when I stopped in my tracks looking at the double bed at the back of the room. "I'll get that sorted" He sighed seeing my face "If that fails I'll sleep on the couch" He offered putting his case against the wall and going to walk out.

"No…I don't want to cause any trouble I'll sleep on the sofa" I suggested turning to walk over to the sofa.

"You're English?" He said tilting his head with a smirk.

"Yeah" I nodded confused "What…" I began.

"Sorry…I've only just realised your accent" He laughed "Anyway the way I see it is we have three options, try and get another room, I sleep on the couch, or we sleep in the same bed" He announced. I sighed and tried to suppress a laugh.

"If I'm being honest…I don 't care" I shrugged "I've slept in the same bed as guys before and it's been perfectly fine" I shrugged hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way, at first he looked at me in shock for a moment before answering.

"I was thinking that but I didn't want to freak you or anything" He said rummaging through his suitcase looking for something to wear.

"It's only whilst we're here" I shrugged sitting on the bed.

"Are you coming out for drinks or not?" He asked looking at me.

"Ermm…Yeah ok…I could do with a drink and I should probably get to know people" I smiled looking through my bag for something wear. Eventually I decided on a pair of black leggings with a plain long bright yellow/green top and a pair of long leather black boots. I walked out of the bathroom once I had re-done my make-up and my scruffy ponytail, Adam was sitting on the bed waiting for me as I exited the bathroom I grabbed my leather jacket and gave Adam a confused look while he began scratching his stubble and let out a small laugh. "What?" I asked.

"You look nice" He smiled as he stood up and walked out with me smiling shyly and following closely behind.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think because it keeps me motivated and I know wethere it's owrth carrying on the story and I also like to know what people do and don't like about the story so I cann work on that and hopefully get better with my writing :D.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I've decided that for some of the guys I'm gonna use their rings names because it's just easier for some I'll use their real names :)**

* * *

"Don't look so nervous" Adam laughed patting my back as we were walking through the hotel reception and into the bar.

"That's easier said than done" I said trying to keep composure. We walked into the hotel bar. It was reasonably quiet; the only noise was the clinking of glasses and gentle chatter from the few people that were sitting around.

"WADE…MY BOY!" Adam shouted across the bar causing everyone to stop and turn to face us.

"Adam…Where have you been all afternoon?" A man, who I could only assume was Wade, shouted back as he walked towards us.

"I had to pick up the newest diva from the airport" Adam explained giving Wade what I called a 'man hug'.

"So that's who you are" Wade winked with a sexy smirk. His gorgeous black hair was gelled back and his green eyes were sparkling with every ray of light that hit them. He was heavy set and his muscular body was obvious underneath his shirt that had a few buttons undone at the top to tease at what may lay beneath. _I'm not against it_. I began to wonder if it was a requirement for every man that was employed by the WWE to be good looking. I felt my stomach begin to do backflips as I registered his accent. He was English. _Better say something before I look stupid._

"Yeah…Hi" I managed to get out.

"Are you not going to tell me your name?" He asked holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Sorry" I laughed shaking my head in disbelief at my stupidity "Scarlett Pearce" I introduced myself shaking his hand.

"Wade Barrett" He grinned.

"Can you believe she doesn't watch WWE…She watches TNA" Adam piped up in disbelief.

"I think we can soon sort that out" Wade smiled a jaw droppingly gorgeous smile as he patted my shoulder causing me to blush as I felt my knees weaken at his touch. I quickly regained my composure and followed them to the bar.

"Let me introduce you to everyone" Adam smiled "Guys this is Scarlett" Adam said before he introduced me to everyone one by one "This is Kelly" He smiled pointing to a small girl with long blonde hair.

"Hi" She smiled brightly.

"This is Eve" He announced pointing to a small girl with long dark brown hair and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hello"

"The rest of the girls will get here in a minute…They take forever to get ready" He joked rolling his eyes. "And this is Heath" He spoke wrapping an arm around a tallish man with shoulder length ginger hair.

"Hey" He grinned pulling me into a hug and catching me completely off guard.

"And this good looking man right here is Justin" He joked.

"Yo" He smiled a man with jet black hair and tanned skin smiled shaking my hand.

"Is this everyone?" Adam asked Wade.

"Uhh…Yeah…Well apart from John and Phil" He explained. "Everyone else either couldn't or wouldn't come" He added with a slight chuckle.

"Ok then" Adam shrugged "Anyway. Scarlett do you want a drink?" He asked "I'm buying" He added with a cheeky smile.

"Ermm yeah ok then" I agreed before thinking about my choice.

"I'll have a Stella" Wade said placing a hand on Adams shoulder.

"Cider for me please" I grinned laughing at the shocked looks on the faces of the people that heard what I had said. "Yes I drink Cider" I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Wow girl…We're going to have to get you out partying with us" Heath chuckled wrapping his arm around my shoulders and giving me a hug.

"Heath…You party like a girl I bet she could drink you under the table" A deep voice came from behind us. I spun on my heel to look and see who it was. A large man with huge muscles stood infront of me with a smile on his face.

"Hey I'm John Cena" He introduced himself wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Scarlett Pearce" I smiled as Adam handed me my Cider and Kelly pulled me to the side with the rest of the girls "Ermm Kelly what…?" I began to ask.

"You should probably keep away from Wade" She warned as all the other girls nodded. The look on her face made me believe her something about it told me she was just trying to help me out.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Alicia Fox…That's why" Kelly stated simply and before I could try and get a better explanation out of her Adam called me over to where he was standing with…Wade. I smiled a goodbye at them before walking over to the two of them leaning against the bar, as I stopped infront of Wade and Adam I felt the girls eyes all on my back.

"What's with them?" Adam asked gesturing to the girls behind me, I turned to find them still staring at me and muttering amongst each other.

"Uhhh…It's nothing" I sighed shaking my head and choosing not to say anything seeing as Wade was right there.

"If they're giving you any trouble let us know…They can be..." Wade paused for a moment obviously choosing his words carefully "…Territorial" He chuckled.

"They're not giving me any trouble but thanks" I smiled.

"So who's this then?" A man covered in tattoos, gelled back jet black hair and a lip ring.

"Scarlett Pearce" I introduced myself feeling more comfortable around everyone now, they were just so welcoming.

"Phil Brookes" He responded shaking my hand as he asked the person behind the bar for a Pepsi he must of seen the look of confusion on my face because he let out a slight chuckle before explaining why "I'm straightedge" He winked I must have still looked confused because he explained further "I don't drink, Smoke, do drugs or have promiscuous sex" He winked.

"Oh right ok then" I nodded finally understanding.

"But that doesn't mean I don't go out partying with everyone" He announced "It is piss funny seeing this lot drunk" He added as I see Wade approaching, I quickly made an excuse to go and walked over to Heath and Justin.

"Hey girl" Heath smiled.

"Hey" Justin smiled.

"Hey…Ermm I was wondering if you guys could explain something to me" I mused.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"Who's Alicia Fox?"

"Oh…" Justin grimaced.

"Steer clear of her…She's bad news" Heath informed me running a hand through his long hair. "Why do you ask?" He inquired.

"Earlier the girls pulled me aside and told me to keep away from Wade because of Alicia Fox…They just didn't say why" I shrugged.

"What I will say is if you and Wade do decide to start something…Keep your eyes open and don't let her know your weaknesses. She'll use it against you" Justin explained patting my arm.

"Thanks" I sighed "We're not going to start anything…What the girls said just confused me a little" I explained.

"Hey guys" Wade smiled as he stood next to me.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Adam for a while" I smiled walking away.

At least two hours passed and Adam was chatting away to some of the others whilst I sat on a sofa towards the back near a window. I sat thinking about what the girls had said earlier for some reason it was bothering me more than it should.

"Why are you over here on your own?" Wade asked sitting down next to me placing an arm on the back of the sofa behind me.

"No reason" I shrugged with a laugh "Just thinking"

"What about?" He asked curiously.

"Just this place" That was half true, I had been thinking about that before my mind wondered to the conversation with the girls earlier.

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me the whole truth?" He asked with one of the sexiest smirks I had ever seen. I laughed looked away from his gaze. "I'm not going to force you tell me but you've kinda been avoiding me since you spoke to the girls…If what you spoke about was me…I'd like to know" He explained, I sighed knowing that he had a fair point.

"They told me to stay away from you" I blurted out hoping this conversation wouldn't be as awkward as it could be.

"Why?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"They didn't say why…When I asked why they just said Alicia Fox" I shrugged.

"Shit" He groaned clenching his fists in anger.

"Sorry" I uttered.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked raising an eyebrow but before I could answer he carried on "Look, Alicia is my ex and she still doesn't like me talking to other girls" He explained clearly agitated at what he had been told. "Especially not beautiful ones" He added with a slight blush as I giggled in embarrassment.

"I don't want to get in the way of anything" I explained shaking my head.

"You wouldn't be" He reassured me. An awkward silence fell between us as we both thought about what to say next, Wade eventually decided on trying to make me laugh. "What did Hulk Hogan ask in Arts and Crafts class?...Whatcha you gonna glue, brother?" I burst into fits of laughter and began to hold my sides "Once you start making jokes about wrestling, you know you've hit rock bottom" He quipped. I laughed at his lame attempt at a joke and looked up at his face, I was about to talk but something stopped me, I'm not sure what it was but for a moment we sat in silence, Wade with his arm around the back of the sofa behind where I was sitting, looking into each other's eyes. I began to get lost in his eyes but I was distracted by him lifting my chin gently with his finger and placing his lips gently to mine. "Sorry" He apologised awkwardly as I pulled away, remembering what Kelly and the girls had said a short while before "I promised myself I wouldn't do that" He said shifting so there was a small space between us.

"It's a lot to deal with on my first day here" I admitted with a smile "Let's just give it some time, get to know each other first, then we can go from there" I suggested before kissing his cheek and walking back over to Adam.

"Hey…I'm going to head up to the room" He smiled as he see me approach.

"I was about to say the same thing" I yawned. We said our goodbyes and walked back up to our room.

* * *

"You had a good time?" Adam asked as we entered the room.

"Yeah" I nodded as I picked my Giraffe print pyjama bottoms and a black vest top out of my suitcase. I got changed and re-entered the bedroom to find Adam sitting on the bed in a pair of tracksuit bottoms, and nothing else. My eyes widened at his perfectly toned body and tattoos going up his arm. He really was gorgeous. As I entered the room I noticed his mouth drop open slightly in shock causing me to smile a little. "See you something you like?" I laughed laying down on the bed in a ball.

"Well…" He joked laying down next to me. "So you and Wade huh" He giggled wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"I don't know" I moaned rolling over so I was no longer facing Adam as I began to blush a little.

"So you like him?" He asked.

"He's definitely good looking" I admitted picking at my nails again. "What does it matter to you anyway?"

"It doesn't" He shrugged "Did the girls tell you about Alicia?" He asked rolling over so he was facing the ceiling.

"Yeah…In a way" I shrugged mimicking his moves and staring at the ceiling to.

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"Well all they told me was to back off of Wade because of Alicia….They didn't say why" I mused. "So I spoke to Justin and Heath about it…Then when I was speaking to Wade on the sofa he managed to get me to tell him why I had avoided him after I spoke to the girls, then he explained the situation with Alicia" I explained.

"So what are you going to do then?" He probed, I got the feeling that he was slightly more interested in the situation than he was letting on.

"I'm not looking for a relationship" I pondered "I only got here today and I want to get settled and start wrestling before I think of anything other than friendships" I told him.

"That's fair enough" He shrugged closing his eyes.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I'm your mentor…I'm supposed to look out for you I just want to make sure you're ok" He explained "By the way tomorrow we need to be up early because I want to see how you are in the ring" He added.

"Ok" I agreed wriggling under the covers and closing my eyes. After around an hour of tossing and turning I let out a deep breath and sat up. Sleep would just not come.

"Can't sleep either?" Adam asked sitting up.

"No" I huffed agitated.

"Come on let's watch a film" He suggested walking into the main part of our room and switching on the TV.

"Fuck me it's cold in here" I shivered wrapping my arms around myself. Adam laughed and walked back into the bedroom only to return a few minutes later dragging the bed cover behind him. I chuckled at him as he dragged the cover and I sat down on the sofa just as Adam plopped next to me and wrapped us both up to keep warm. "Thanks" I mumbled pulling it right up under my chin watching Adam flick through the channels for a good movie, after a moment of channel flicking he stopped on an old horror film. "Are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack?" I laughed.

"Yes" He stated matter of factly.

"Wow thanks" I mumbled pretending to be angry.

"I was joking" He sighed ruffling my hair before tapping my cheek with his finger.

"Go away" I grumbled leaning my head on the side of the sofa and slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Morning sunshine" Adam laughed as he noticed me waking up.

"Morning" I said through a yawn.

"Sleep well?" He inquired handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks…Yeah you?"

"Yeah not bad" He shrugged sitting down next to me with his own coffee.

"Sorry I fell asleep" I apologised sitting up and wincing as my back ached from sleeping in an awkward position on the sofa.

"No worries" He said waving it off as if it was nothing, it fell silent between us again before Adam noticed me rubbing my neck. "Come here" He laughed making me turn so my back was to him, I felt him place his strong warm hands on my shoulders and begin gently massaging them. His hands were soft and strong, I'd never had a massage like it, it was amazing every part of my body melted as he squeezed them making me feel entirely relaxed. I had to stop myself from moaning in pleasure as his strong hands worked at my shoulders. He stopped massaging and turned me back around before picking up his coffee again "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah" I smiled trying to regain my composure. "How comes you're not aching from sleeping on the sofa?"

"Because I didn't sleep on the sofa…I slept on the bed" He informed me.

"You didn't have a cover though" I pointed out.

"Don't matter…My back wouldn't have handled sleeping on the sofa so I had no choice" He shrugged as if it didn't matter.

"I'm sorry" I said feeling guilty "You should have woken me up" I said.

"No you looked peaceful" He smiled.

"Sorry…I should get ready" I spoke standing up and walking into the bedroom picking up some clothes from my suitcase. I quickly got ready putting on a pair of ¾ tracksuit bottoms and a white vest top along with my high tops. I put my hair into a messy bun and decided not to bother with make-up due to the fact I would more than likely sweat it off.

* * *

"What's your finisher then?" Adam asked jumping on to the ring apron and rolling under the bottom ropes.

"I don't really have one" I sighed getting into the ring.

"Course you do"

"Well it's always been my thing to just do TNA and WWE Superstars finishers" I admitted embarrassed.

"How did you learn the moves if you never watched the WWE?" He asked obviously trying to catch me out.

"The trainers taught me" I answered.

"Show me what you got then" He laughed, a small smile tugged at my lips and I had a glint in my eye as I quickly speared him catching him off guard as I drove my shoulder in his stomach and we both hit the mat. "What…The…Fuck?" He groaned lying on the mat and holding his stomach.

"Just because I didn't recognise you doesn't mean I've never heard of you" I smiled slapping his arm playfully. "I recognised the name Edge as soon as you told me it" I explained "Rated R Superstar" I grinned standing up and holding a hand out to help him up.

"You nearly snapped me in fucking half" He whined as he took hold of my hand stood up.

"Good…Don't mess with me" I joked. We went through a few more finishers I could do before sparring for a while so he could see what I was like at thinking on my feet.

"Are you Scarlett?" A girls voice came from ringside, we promptly stopped fighting for a moment to see who it was.

"Yeah" I nodded warily.

"Good…I'm Alicia Fox, can I have a chat with you?" She asked before turning her attention to Adam "In private" She added with a slightly obnoxious tone to her voice triggering me to instantly dislike her.

* * *

**So let me know what you like...What you don't like...What you think of the story so far. :) Just let me know what you think reviews keep me motivated to keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I haven't been getting many reviews on this story which is kinda sad :( Please review because if people don't I just assume it's not very good and not worth carrying on.**

* * *

"I heard you met Wade yesterday" She sneered.

"Yep" I smiled sweetly knowing that if I was as nice as I could be to her it would irritate her more.

"Cut the niceties" _Bingo. _She hissed "Keep away from Wade…Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean you can jump on him straight away like the little whore you are" I cringed at the word whore as it brought up bad memories, quickly covering up my disgust at the word whore I stared Alicia down.

"If you aren't together anymore…I can do whatever the fuck I want" I sneered.

"So you admit you like him" She stated.

"I only met him yesterday…I have no idea…If I'm being honest I don't want a relationship at the moment" I responded.

"Just keep the fuck away from him" She spat before flicking her bright red hair and storming off leaving me standing in utter shock. I laughed in disbelief and exited the locker room we had occupied to have our little chat, I soon found Adam still in the ring doing some stretches.

"You going to tell me what that was about?" Adam asked when he noticed me approaching the ring.

"Nothing I can't handle" I smiled brushing it off and joining Adam doing some stretches.

"Ok...But if she gives you any trouble let me know and I'll get it sorted for you" He smiled as we stretched opposite each other.

"Thanks but like I said…It's nothing I can't handle" I stated.

* * *

"Hey Scarlett" I heard a distinct English accent shout from behind me as I walked towards the elevator to go to my room.

"Hi Wade" I smiled making sure to keep some space between us. I didn't need drama and I could see the girls staring at me from across reception.

"Do you want to come out after the show tonight?" He asked "A few of us are going to a nightclub nearby" He added hopefully. I contemplated going for a while before I noticed the girls still looking.

"No…Sorry" I sighed turning and walking away trying not to look back as I began feeling guilty.

* * *

"You ready for tonight?" Adam grinned as we headed to the arena.

"Yeah…But it's not like I'm having an actual match yet" I sighed disappointed I wasn't fighting yet.

"It's still going to be cool" He laughed "You get to go and interfere in Beths' match"

"Yeah that'll be cool" I smiled as I began to get butterflies, Adam must have noticed I was nervous because he began to try and reassure me.

"You'll be fine…Just go out there and do what you do best" He winked as he stopped the car outside of the arena. "Once you're changed come and find me…We'll have a chat about what you're going to do when you go out there" He smiled as we got out of the car and headed to our respective locker rooms. I finally found the door with my name on it to find that I was sharing with none other than Alicia Fox. Hesitantly I opened the door and peered in to find it was empty. I placed my bag down on the bench and got out my wrestling gear that consisted of a pair of dark purple long tights with a large red heart covered by a skull and cross bones on the outside of both legs. The top was dark purple and ended just above my stomach to show off my belly button piercing. My boots were plain black with skull and cross bones covering hearts. I put on some wrist tape and made sure my hair was in a neat ponytail before walking off to find Adam. I had just exited the locker room when I bumped into Alicia as she walked in.

"Oh…I'm sharing with you" She grimaced looking at me as if I was a piece of shit, I rolled my eyes and began to walk off but she grabbed my arm. "I hope you've stayed away from Wade" She sneered.

"Actually" I smiled "He asked me to go out with everyone after the show tonight" I smiled sweetly. Her face hardened showing that I'd obviously hit a nerve, she quickly recomposed her features before responding to what I had just told her.

"Well I hope for the sake of your health that you said no" She spat.

"You'll find out later" I winked walking away to find Adam proud of myself for handling the situation well.

* * *

"Ok so you're just going to stand at the top of the ramp until the end of the match then run down there and attack Beth" Adam relayed what I had just told him.

"That's the plan" I nodded taking a bite of the banana I had grabbed from catering as I searched for Adam.

"Sounds good to me" He winked with a smirk.

"And I was wondering if you'd let me do something during the attack" I admitted shyly blushing slightly.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind if I used the spear?" I asked looking down at my half eaten banana. Adam chuckled slightly and pulled me into a hug.

"Course you can" He agreed before he was called to the gorilla position. I decided it was best to stay away from my own locker room so joined Adam in the gorilla position and watched his match on the monitor from there hoping to avoid Alicia for as long as possible, not that I was scared of her, I just couldn't be bothered to deal with any confrontations on my first night on the show. However, I didn't plan to avoid it forever. Adam quickly won his match against Alberto Del Rio and I gave him a hug in congratulations.

"Eww Sweaty" I grimaced slapping his arm.

"That's called hard work my dear" He winked before walking away to have a shower. Beth Phoenix's match was up next and I watched intently as I waited for my que to walk out and stand on the ramp. I was given my que and walked out. I watched the match from the top of the ramp and as Beth was distracted Eve rolled her up for the pin. The bell rang and I run as fast as I could down to the ring, I slid in and quickly gave Beth a DDT I sauntered to the corner of the ring and waited for her to stand up. When she did I went straight for the spear. Monster by Skillet began to play and I rolled out of the ring making my way backstage.

"That has to be the best spear I've ever seen a girl do…Even better than me" Kelly exclaimed pulling me into a hug as I walked backstage.

"Thanks" I laughed "I should get showered…I stink" I laughed again before saying goodbye and walking back to the locker room.

"So…I spoke to Wade" Alicia smiled cockily as I entered the room.

"Good for you" I nodded.

"We're probably going to get back together" She announced looking at my face and waiting for a reaction.

"That's nice" I replied non-chalantly as if I didn't care when if truth be told I felt a little jealous but my pride refused to let me show it. "I'll see you around" I smiled sweetly walking out the door once I was done with my shower and was dressed.

"Scarlett" Wade called down the corridor when he see me coming.

"Hey" I smiled in reply.

"Ermm…That offer to go out tonight…" He stammered "It still stands" He finished rubbing the back of his neck.

"What about Alicia?" I asked.

"What about her?" He replied with a look of confusion on his face.

"She just told me you two are getting back together" I stated refusing to be taken a mug of it had happened to me far too many times before.

"No…We're not" He replied with a sigh obviously annoyed.

"Well…Then can I change my answer?" I asked biting my lip nervously.

"Course you can" He smiled "I'll meet you in the reception of the hotel an hour after the show" He told me before excusing himself for his match.

* * *

"What are you doing tonight?" Adam asked as we drove back to the hotel.

"Wade asked me to go to a nightclub with him and a few of the others" I replied.

"That's actually what I was about to ask you about" He laughed "I suppose I don't have to now" He shrugged parking the car.

"Suppose not…Anyway I have like an hour to get ready and meet Wade in reception" I explained getting out of the car and walking up to the room with Adam. Once there I walked straight into the bedroom and picked out a pair of grey skinny jeans, a long top with silver writing on that showed off my cleavage slightly but not too much and a pair of flat black shoes. Looking in the mirror I contemplated what to do with my hair before deciding to straighten it and leave it down. Adam wore a tight fitting white t-shirt and jeans with smart shoes doing what he informed me he always did with his hair which was nothing.

"You look nice" He smiled as we walked down to reception.

"Thanks" I blushed stepping out of the elevator and spotting Wade waiting for me by the doors.

"I'll go and speak to the others" He suggested patting my shoulder and walking off to great them, albeit very loudly making me laugh slightly.

"Wow" Wade breathed seeing me "You look…" He started lost for words "Stunning" He exclaimed.

"Thank you…You're looking handsome yourself" I giggled shyly as I touched his arm flirtatiously.

"Well…I do try" He joked straitening his tie. "I'm not kidding though…You look breath taking"

"I'm only wearing skinny jeans and a long top…I hardly made an effort" I sighed rolling my eyes.

"Then I would love to see you make an effort" He winked taking my hand "I think we're ready to go" He stated gesturing to the others as they made their way over to us.

"Come on love birds" Heath chuckled rolling his eyes and wrapping his arm around my shoulders "Seriously though…If you fail. Can I have her?" He asked making everyone laughed.

"I'm not going to fail" Wade chuckled taking my hand as we all began the short walk to the night club.

"Oh…We'll see" Heath winked.

"Boys…Boys" I laughed "Calm down do I not get a say in this?" I asked.

"Ok then…What do you say?" Heath asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't date gingers" I said as everyone burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh she's good" John said wiping the tears away.

"Yes…Yes I am" I nodded.

"Yes…Yes…Yes!" Someone began to chant joining the group.

"That's Phil…Just ignore him" Wade chuckled

"Hey…Don't ignore me!" Phil shouted running up behind Wade and jumping on his back.

"Phil…I swear to god I'm going to kill you if you keep doing this" Wade growled with a smile clearly joking as everyone began laughing again.

"What do you want to drink?" Wade asked.

"Vodka and coke please" I smiled "I'll buy it if you want" I offered, the look on his face told me that there was no chance that would happen.

"No…I'll pay" He stated leaving no room to argue as he turned and ordered our drinks at the bar.

"Here you go" He said handing me my drink as we sat down at the table with everyone else. "So where abouts in England are you from?" He inquired.

"London" I said proudly "You?"

"Preston" He announced. "Do you like football?"

"I wouldn't be English if I didn't" I answered brushing it off as a stupid question.

"What team?" He asked looking at me expectantly.

"Liverpool" I announced proudly.

"You what…No way" He groaned "I'm disappointed in you. It's all about Preston North End" He exclaimed with a heart stoppingly gorgeous smile. I burst into fits of laughter and tears began streaming down my face.

"They're terrible!" I giggled wiping my eyes.

"Shut up" He pouted playfully slapping my arm.

"I believe that's abuse" I said suddenly stopping laughing and going serious.

"That's creepy" He said looking at me as I suddenly went serious and fought not to begin laughing again.

"Come on Scarlett…Come and dance" Kelly demanded grabbing my arm and dragging me to the dance floor. We danced for a while and even managed to coax a few of the boys to join including Adam and Wade.

"HEY!" A loud scream came over the music, I turned to see who it was and found Alicia Fox staring me down.

"What?" I asked fed up of acting nice when I see her.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" She yelled.

"Fuck off yeah" I growled about to turn around but her hand connecting with my face stopped me and I completely snapped I leapt at her and went to hit her back but I felt a large pair of arms around me and pull me outside. "Let me fucking go" I hissed trying to break free but to no avail, whoever it was was for too strong.

"Calm down Scar" Wade said soothingly as he sat me down on a wall outside the club. I smiled at the nickname that Wade had given me, I'd never been given a nickname before.

"Please let me fucking kill her" I hissed.

"It's probably not the best idea" He chuckled pulling me into his chest with his strong arms.

"Damn it" I growled taking deep breaths half to calm myself down but half because I couldn't believe how good Wade smelt.

"Come on…I'm taking you back to the hotel…You're too worked up to stay here" He told me helping me off the wall, not that I needed any, his strong arms just felt nice around me. Safe.

"I don't want to go back to my room yet" I huffed "I'm not even tired and all I can do in my room is sleep" I moaned.

"Well…I'm sure we can find something to do…Maybe find somewhere to chat" He suggested.

"Sounds good" I agreed as we began to walk back to the hotel "Sorry for ruining your night" I sighed feeling guilty for making him leave.

"No you didn't ruin it" He chuckled "You were defending yourself…She hit you first no wonder you flew off the handle" He explained.

"I still feel kinda bad" I moaned as I felt him slip his hand in mine. Compared to mine, his hands were like shovels.

"Well don't…Anyway when we get back where do you want to go?" Wade asked.

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"We could sit on the grass near the swimming pool" He suggested.

"Yeah I like the sound of that" I agreed.

* * *

Wade laid next to me on the grass and looked up at the stars with me.

"They're beautiful aren't they" I smiled.

"Nearly as beautiful as you" He smiled turning his head to me I bit my lip nervously and looked at Wade. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Will you go on a proper date with me?" He asked sincerity clear in his gorgeous green eyes.

"I don't want a relationship at the moment can't we just be friends for now?" I sighed "I've only just got here" I added.

"Ok then" He agreed "But can we be friends that sometimes kiss?" He asked cheekily.

"Well…I see no problem with that" I smiled leaning up and placing my lips to his. I really didn't see the problem he was good looking and seemed sweet. What was the harm in kissing him sometimes when I already knew we felt the same way about each other, I just wasn't ready for a relationship yet. "Just as long as it doesn't go any further and you know we're not together" I stated seriously.

"I know…Just friends" He told me kissing me once more.

"And another thing…Sorry if it seems like I'm putting loads of rules on it but I don't want you thinking this means we're together…We don't do it in public otherwise people will think we're together"

"I'm good with that" He winked laying back down to stare at the stars with me again.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think because it keeps me motivated and I know whether it's worth carrying on the story and I also like to know what people do and don't like about the story so I cann work on that and hopefully get better with my writing :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Living out of a suitcase…That's me" Adam groaned as we packed.

"Oh shh" I quipped flicking his ear.

"Do you want me to spear you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I think I'll pass" I joked as I dragged my case to the door.

"Don't sass me girl"

"I'm not" I laughed as we made our way down to the bus that would take us to the next place. We had been in Denver for a few days and were now set to travel through the night to Oklahoma. We got down to the buses and I looked at Adam in confusion. "What bus do I get on?" I asked.

"Whatever one has space" He smiled loading his case onto the closest bus, I did the same and we both got on the bus to look for seats.

"Adam" A tanned girl with long dark brown hair with brown eyes to match called as she patted the seat next to her.

"Actually…I was going to…" He started.

"Sit with her" I smiled before walking towards the back and setting my bag down under an empty seat at the back. I got my Kindle out and put in my headphones when after a while I felt a presence next to me, I looked up from my book I had been engrossed in and came face to face with Wade.

"Hi" I smiled kissing his cheek.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you?" He asked.

"Course not" I smiled shaking my head and adjusting my body so I was leant against him. "You don't mind if I lean on you?"

"I'm a big strong man…I'm sure I can handle it" He laughed as I put my headphones back in and went back to reading. After a while I put my kindle back in my bag with my I-pod and leant against the window to get some sleep. As I closed my eyes I felt Wades' pair of strong arms wrap their selves around me and pull me into his chest causing me to quickly fall asleep.

* * *

"Scarlett" I heard Wade saying as I slowly woke up.

"Yeah" I answered tiredly as I rubbed my eyes.

"We've stopped I didn't know if you wanted anything" He smiled "Sorry for waking you" He quickly added.

"No worries I'm hungry anyway" I smiled as everyone piled off the bus.

"Scarlett my girl" Heath chuckled giving me a hug.

"Hey" I laughed.

"Come on I'm starving" Justin moaned giving me a hug as we all went to get some food.

"How long do we have?" I asked as I sat down with a coffee and some toast next to Heath opposite Wade and Justin.

"Half hour" Heath informed me as Adam pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table.

"Hi guys…Good ride so far?" He asked.

"Not bad" I smiled "I slept most of the time…How about you?" I smiled as Adam grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"That girl I've been sitting next to…Her names Layla" He sighed "She doesn't shut up I just wanted to read" He groaned as everyone began laughing.

"I feel sorry for ya" I giggled patting his back as he groaned again "Is there no one you can swap with?" I asked feeling bad for him.

"Nope" He sighed sounding fed up.

"Cheer up we've only got six hours left" Justin laughed, Adam frowned and put his head on the table.

"Isn't there a spare set of seats behind us?" I asked Wade.

"I don't know" He shrugged looking down at his phone not really paying attention. "I'm gonna sit on the other bus for the rest of the journey" He informed us as he stood up and walked out to get his things off one bus and put them on the other.

"What was that about?" I asked causing everyone to shrug.

"Well you can sit next to Scar now" Heath smiled patting me on the back earning a smile from Adam who was obviously ecstatic at the thought of being able to read in peace.

"I'm going to speak to him" I said standing up and following Wade. "What's up?" I asked as I approached him from behind.

"Nothing" He sighed.

"Then why are you switching buses?" I asked.

"No reason" He shrugged walking away, I sighed and quickly began to go after him but as I got to the space between the two buses someone grabbed me by the jumper and pulled me into the small dark space.

"What the…" I began before I see who it was "Alicia" I frowned "What do you want?" I growled going into defensive mode.

"I see you kiss Wade last night around by the pool" She sneered. "I told you to stay away from him" She snapped.

"Nothing's going on" I sighed rubbing my forehead.

"Course not" She snapped rolling her eyes.

"This is your final warning before things turn ugly…I've already warned Wade so just steer clear" She dictated before whipping her hair so it hit me in the face and stormed off. I exhaled deeply and returned to try and find Wade, I quickly found him sitting at the back of the second bus with a book out.

"What's up?" I sighed sitting down next to him.

"Nothing for you to worry about" He assured me.

"Let me be the judge of that" I smiled placing a hand on his arm, I quickly checked we were the only ones on the bus and that no one could see and leant up to kiss him only for him to turn his face away.

"Don't" He mumbled looking down at his book.

"Yesterday you said…" I started but I remembered what Alicia had told me.

"_I've already warned Wade"_

"I know but things change" He shrugged.

"What has Alicia done?" I questioned rolling my eyes.

"How did you know"? He asked completely shocked.

"She just pulled me to the side and told me things would get ugly if I didn't keep away from you" I told him. "She told me she's already warned you" I added.

"I don't want you to get hurt" He sighed looking deep into my eyes. "Fuck me your eyes are the most gorgeous shade of blue" He breathed making me blush slightly.

"Thanks" I replied biting my lip. "Anyway what has Alicia done?" I questioned again.

"Threatened to make your life a misery…I can't let her do that when nothing's going on between us" He sighed shaking his head. "I know her too well to underestimate her"

"I'm a big girl I can look after myself" I winked.

"Maybe we should be just friends" He sighed "No extras" He added taking my cheek in his hand.

"Ok" I nodded "Now will you come back and sit with me I don't think I can deal with Heath, Justin and Adam on my own…I need a fellow English person to help me out" I laughed taking his hand and dragging him back to the other bus where everyone was waiting.

"You ok man?" Heath asked as we sat down.

"Yeah fine" Wade smiled; Heath grinned cheekily before whispering something into Wades' ear earning himself a 'playful' punch on the arm.

"Oh fuck…My arm….Whyyyyy?" Heath overreacted clutching his arm in mock pain. I laughed and leaned my head against the window slowly drifting off to sleep as the bus started and everyone began to quieten down.

* * *

My phone buzzing to notify me of a text woke me up with a start and once I had managed to slow my heart rate down I checked It.

_I see you haven't taken my advice. A ;)_

"Fuck sake" I seethed closing the text and chucking my phone in my bag.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked poking his head in between the seats as Wade slept peacefully.

"Nothing I can't deal with" I sighed getting my Kindle out.

"No seriously Scar" Adam said in a tone that told me I either had to lie really well or just tell him and seeing as my lying skills were non-existent I guessed it would be best to just tell him straight.

"Alicia seems to have got my number from somewhere" I groaned showing him the text.

"Do you want me to have a word?" He asked concerned.

"Thanks but I'll just ignore her for now…If she gets worse I'll sort it" I winked putting my fists up making Adam chuckle as he leant back in his chair.

* * *

"Oi…Monkey Butt" I shouted slapping Adams shoulder to wake him because we were at the hotel.

"Monkey Butt?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah…Deal with it" I laughed grabbing my bag and following Wade, Justin and Heath off the bus.

"I'm too tired to do anything" I laughed falling on to my bed.

"How? You've slept like a ridiculous amount" Adam laughed lying down next to me.

"Shut up" I mumbled slapping his arm.

"Thanks" He groaned rubbing the spot I had punched him in "According to John Laurinaitis we need to get to know each other better so lets play a game" He suggested walking over to the mini bar.

"Ok" I smiled sitting up and crossing my legs.

"I don't usually do this but oh well" He shrugged grabbing some shot glasses and gesturing for me to sit on the floor with him. "Do you know how to play Have you ever?" He asked.

"Yeah" I laughed knowing that this game had never ended well for me.

"Good" He nodded "There you go" He winked handing a shot to me "I'll get some questions up on the internet and we'll read them out to save one of us cheating" He smiled getting up a list of questions on the laptop "You go first" He smiled gesturing to me, I thought for a moment before choosing one.

"Ok…Have you ever…kissed someone just to shut them up?" I laughed as we both gave each other a look and downed the shot.

"Explain" He demanded slamming the empty glass on the floor.

"Well…He was my friend at the time and he was talking constantly about how he was in love with this girl that he wanted to ask out and it was really irritating me so I just jumped him" I explained whilst laughing "Now…It's your turn" I commanded.

"Well…Me and some friends were sharing a house and we brought some girls over" He laughed "I was trying to get it on" He smiled "And she was just non-stop talking about how she had had a good night and wasn't sure about having sex with me so I kissed her and we slept together" He shrugged.

"So you was a stud then?" I giggled.

"Oh definitely" He smiled "Anyway it's my turn" He grinned pouring us both more shots "Have you ever…Had a friends with benefits?"

"Yeah" I laughed downing the shot.

"Seriously?" He asked genuinely shocked.

"For a while I did…I didn't want a relationship... I tend to mess them up a lot" I shrugged.

"I know the feeling" He mumbled.

"Ok…Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?" We both downed the shot and began laughing. We played for a while longer until we began to fill slightly tipsy and decided it was best to stop.

"That was fun…We should actually do that again" He smiled pulling me into a hug, well kind of, he pulled me into a hug but I fell on top of him and I just lay with a leg on either side of him while my head lay on his bare chest. His slow and steady breathing and rise and fall of his chest was calming. I thought Wade smelt nice but this was different, this was just Adams natural smell, it was so subtle and breath taking for a moment I wanted to kiss him into submission but I managed to pull myself together and get off him. However, I still had the urge to smell him so I decided on lying on the floor next to him with my head still on his chest. Adam wrapped his arm around me and rested his hand on my lower back keeping me close.

"Adam…" I smiled looking up at him.

"Yeah" He smiled down.

"How old are you?" I asked biting my lip.

"80" He replied seriously.

"No Adam" I laughed slapping his chest.

"Ok…Ok" He laughed "I'm 38"

"Oh…" I replied sadly as my stomach dropped and I suddenly felt disappointed, I wasn't sure why I reacted like that and I decided to forget about it for now and figure out why later. I thought he was attractive but that couldn't mean I had feelings for him could it? Even though I'd only known him for a few days. Besides that I was beginning to have feelings for Wade.

"What's wrong?" He laughed rubbing my back.

"Nothing" I replied standing up but he grabbed a hold of the top of my shorts and pulled me back towards him as he stood up.

"Why is me being 38 a problem?" He asked folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't know" I told him truthfully.

"Well when you've figured it out let me know please" He laughed pushing my forehead.

* * *

"Where you going?" Adam asked as he see me walking out the door.

"For a run" I shrugged.

"Alright I'll see you around" He smiled as I walked out of the room only to be pinned against the opposite wall.

"What the fuck?" I groaned in pain.

"I told you things would get ugly" Alicia warned punching me hard in the stomach.

"Alicia seriously you're a psycho" I snarled pushing her off.

"By the way…We're scheduled for a match tonight" She smiled

"Yeah but I'm scheduled to win" I quipped with a smirk.

"We'll see" She whispered before walking away.

"Psycho" I muttered putting in my headphones and walking out of the hotel.

* * *

Alicia threw a punch at me and I quickly ducked, she turned and gave me a sharp kick to the stomach. This girl wasn't holding back, I knew wrestling wasn't fake but we weren't meant to intentionally hurt each other. I moved out of the way when she went to kick me again, I ran and immediately bounced myself of the ropes and landed on her, stood up and then kicked her for good measure. For a split second I had no clue what finisher I should do, I couldn't do the Shooting Star Press because last time I'd tried that I'd nearly decapitated myself. I quickly came up with another idea that I knew would annoy her, I was fairly strong and she couldn't be that heavy right?  
Alicia stumbled to her feet and went straight for me, I quickly bowed my head and hauled her up on to my shoulders _Fat bitch…she's heavier than I thought. _I grabbed a hold of her arm and leg and swung her over my head with a scream, she hit the mat with such a force she bounced and hit it again. I quickly went for the pin and won the match.

"Shit Scar" Heath laughed as I walked backstage.

"What?" I laughed.

"That was awesome" He gushed hugging me.

"Agreed" Justin smiled hugging me as well.

"Stealing my moves?"Wade announced shaking his head with his arms folded across his chest.

"It got the job done" I shrugged with a smile.

"I couldn't have done it better myself" He announced scooping me up into a hug.

* * *

"Alright Monkey butt" I joked walking in to Adams locker room and sitting on his lap while all he wore was his ring attire.

"Do you mind?" He laughed.

"Not particularly" I shrugged getting off his lap and sitting on the bench.

"Uhhh…Scar…Can I ask you something?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck and suddenly looking nervous.

"Yeah course" I smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to…" He started, his face bright red in obvious embarrassment and nervousness.

"Adam just spit it out" I laughed but before he could carry on someone knocked on the door, Adams face hardened in obvious anger.

"Fuck sake" He mumbled walking to the door and opening it to reveal an angry looking Alicia.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" She seethed running towards me.

"It's part of my gimmick you fucking spanner" I pointed out earning a laugh from Adam.

"Yeah but you didn't have to do that finisher…It could have been any other one" She snarled.

"If you stop threatening me you might just find that I won't do things to annoy you" I explained.

"You're just a stupid little whore" I closed my eyes and cringed as she said the word whore "Keep away from Wade…I know you like him, I see you kiss him you know that…Don't anger me anymore" She warned. Adams face dropped and for a moment he looked hurt but he quickly composed himself.

"So what if I do like him…So what if we did kiss…You're not even with him anymore" I argued.

"I'm not letting you do this…If I can't have Wade then no one can" She seethed shaking her head before walking out.

"Is he worth it?" Adam asked looking at the floor.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"It's just I know you like him but is it worth it…To have Alicia causing you so much trouble"

"What is it you wanted to ask?" I inquired changing the subject and turning to Adam and noticing that something seemed to be bothering him.

"Nothing…It doesn't matter now" He shrugged stretching.

"Fine" I sighed deciding it was best to just wait for him to tell me himself. I was about to walk out when Adam grabbed my arm and spun me around, we were milli-meters apart. If I wanted to I could have leant up and kissed him.

"Do you want to come down to the ring with me?" He smiled.

"I thought you weren't allowed to do that" I questioned.

"We're going to be in a storyline together anyway so it'll just get it started" He stated still not letting go of my arm and neither one of us making any effort to further the distance between us.

"Yeah ok" I agreed as we both made our way to the gorilla position, Adam still looking out of it.

"You kissed Wade?" He asked as we stood in the gorilla position and waited for Adams' music to begin.

"Well yeah" I admitted awkwardly "We were sitting on the grass by the pool back in Denver and we were talking…I told him I don't want a relationship so we made a compromise…We stay friends…But sometimes we kiss" I explained.

"Oh" He sighed "I'm not sure what to say" He confessed looking straight ahead as he pulled on his trademark trench coat.

"I'm not expecting you to say anything" I assured him.

"Just be careful…Alicia can get nasty" He cautioned me as his music hit.

"Come on then Monkey Butt" I quipped as we walked out to the ring together.

* * *

**Sorry I just had to put Monkey butt in there lool**

**Let me know what you think :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so this chapter is actually quite short comapred the previous chapters sorry about that but I didn't want to ruin by writing things just for the sake of it. Anyways Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

"Let's just get back to the room Monkey Butt…I'm tired" I yawned as me and Adam got out of the car. We walked out of the car park passing Wade, Heath and Justin on the way.

"What's with calling me Monkey Butt?" Adam laughed as we walked towards the doors of the hotel.

"It suits you" I retorted as Adam quickly turned back and walked towards the car.

"I forgot my bag…You lot go ahead" He explained opening the car.

"Oh shit" I gasped seeing him standing by the doors.

"What's up?" Heath asked with a smile.

"No…" I pleaded as tears filled my eyes "No…Please no" I begged now, the memories of a past I would have much rather have forgotten came flooding back as I seem him standing there carelessly laughing with friends as if he had never done anything, no regrets.

"What's wrong Scarlett?" Wade asked clearly worried as he grabbed my hands from my face and looked into my tear filled eyes.

"Scarlett?" Adam said running over clearly worried at my suddenly erratic behaviour.

"It's him" Was all I managed to get out but of course none of them would have a clue what I was talking about, they had no idea what those two small but oh so significant words mean, they hadn't lived my life and I hadn't let anyone of them in on it either . Everyone was clueless as to what my problem was as I struggled not to breathe rapidly and tried with every ounce of strength in me to suppress the dizziness and clammy hands that were fast approaching me. To no avail, it was now only a matter of time before my world would be black and everyone would start to panic along with me.

"Scarlett…What are you talking about?" Adam asked grabbing my face to help me snap out of it.

"Please Adam…Keep…Him…Away" I pleaded breathlessly before everything went black.

"Is she ok?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I hadn't heard that voice in so long and the mere sound of it made me scream and writhe in terror as I lay on the cold floor outside of the hotel with everyone crowding me.

"Someone get her an ambulance…NOW!" I heard Adam demand, my eyes were still closed for fear of what I might see when I opened them so I blindly and helplessly clawed for Adam or Wade so I could pull them closer to me but to no avail, I couldn't find either of them and I knew if I truly wanted their protection I would need to face my fears. That meant opening my eyes evening if there was a chance he would be staring back at me. Slowly and still with tears streaming down my face I opened my eyes and came face to face with the man that had haunted me since I was 12 years old I screamed in terror again and quickly looked around for Adam or Wade and wrapped my arms tightly around Adams' neck as I tried to scramble to my feet in a blind panic and pull him towards me at the same time.

"Scarlett please…tell me what's wrong" Adam begged as he pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight to calm me down.

"Him" I sobbed pointing to my cousin who I hadn't seen in nearly 7 years now.

"What about him?" Wade asked as Adam picked me up bridal style and I buried my head in his shoulder.

"Please don't make me say it" I begged through the tears.

"Scar you've got to tell us now, I promise it's going to be ok" Wade reassured me as he took me from Adam, I caught a glimpse of his face as he see me willingly go to Wade. He looked hurt and worried.

"I'm scared" I whimpered burying my head in his neck trying not to look at my cousin.

"I don't know what I've done" My cousin said innocently.

"Yes you fucking do" I sniffed still refusing to look at him.

"Wade…Can I go to your room with you please?" I asked looking up at him as tears still ran down my cheeks.

"Ermm…Yeah sure" He stammered "But the ambulance will be here in a minute" He pointed out.

"I don't need to go to hospital" I said shaking my head.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes" I assured him nodding my head "Please just take me to your room…I want to tell you" I explained, I felt us start to move but I quickly snapped my head back up. "Adam?" I said.

"Yeah" He said his head snapping up to look at me a hint of something in his eyes but I wasn't sure what it was.

"Can you come to?" I asked.

"Yeah course" He agreed nodding before whispering something to Heath and Justin who walked over to the man who had caused me all the distress and stopped him from going anywhere.

"What the fuck Scarlett?" Adam said looking really worried as I sat on the bed with my knees tucked under my chin.

For a moment I sat in silence not knowing what to say "He's my cousin" I whispered as fresh tears ran down my cheeks.

"Ok" The both nodded in unison scared as to why I'd react like that to my cousin.

"I can't" I choked still crying, Wade sighed sympathetically and sat next to me resting a hand on my back making me jump and crawl to the back of the bed where no one could get to me.

"What?" Wade said in confusion at my reaction.

"Take your time and just tell us" Adam smiled reassuringly sitting opposite me with his legs crossed.

"You're going to hate me" I sobbed "And I don't think I could handle you two hating me" I whimpered as yet again I began to cry.

"Scar I'm not going to hate you I promise" Adam reassured me.

"Me either…No way" Wade agreed shaking his head.

"You don't get it…I hate myself for it…I'm disgusting" I whimpered as this time Adam tried to place a comforting hand on my leg and I flinched again crawling away.

"Just tell us" Wade sighed his worry obviously growing by the second.

"When I was twelve…" I stammered crying again but not caring anymore I was so sure they were going to hate me after this I didn't care what I looked like "When I was twelve…" I started again "He forced me to…" Adams face dropped as he naturally thought the worst "He forced me to do stuff" I cried. Wades face instantly hardened and he looked as if he was about to kill someone.

"I'm really sorry about this Scarlett but I need you to actually say the words so I know for definite that there's no misunderstandings"

"You can't make her…" Wade started but I interrupted him.

"Heforcedmetohavesexwithhim" I said, it all came out in one word and Adam looked as if he was about to go and commit murder. "I'll understand if you don't wanna talk to me again" I whispered feeling dirty and like damaged goods.

"No…Why would we want that…This isn't your fault?" Wade sighed as Adam stood in shock obviously still angry.

"I knew it was wrong when it was happening but I didn't stop it…I should have stopped it" I cried wiping my eyes.

"No…It wasn't your fault…You were twelve" Wade soothed as he sat next to me and I leant forward pulling him to me for a bone crushing hug, I turned to give Adam a hug to but as I turned he was gone and the only thing I heard was the door slam.

"Shit…I should go after him" Wade sighed standing up

"I'll come to" I sniffed wiping my eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, I nodded in response and we exited the room. We walked down the corridor and into the elevator to go to reception to see if Adam had gone there. The elevator doors opened and upon seeing my cousin I grabbed Wades hand in comfort, he gave it a light squeeze and we walked over to Adam who currently had him pinned against the wall.

"ADAM NO!" I shouted still clutching on to Wades hand for dear life as we approached at a quick pace.

"After what you just told me you don't want me to kick the living shit out of him" Adam growled slamming him against the wall earning a groan from him. I had to admit I did want to see him hurting but I knew Adam would get in trouble for it so I knew it couldn't happen.

"Course I do but you'll be the one to get in trouble if you hurt him" I reasoned.

"I don't care" He seethed slamming him against the wall again.

"Seriously man…You're going to get fired" Wade pointed out but Adam wasn't listening he was far too angry he began punching my cousin and attacking him with an anger that frightened me. Wade made a move to go over and help everyone pull Adam off but I still clutched his hand in terror. "ADAM YOU'RE SCARING SCARLETT!" Wade screamed seeing it as the only way to get Adams attention. Adam took a deep breath and turned to me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" He said "I just can't believe…" He started but the pain in his eyes told me it was too much to say the words out loud.

"I want to go back to your room Wade" I whispered squeezing his hand tight in fear at both my cousin being in the same room as me and Adams anger getting the better of him again.

"Scarlett…Are you going to be ok?" Adam quickly asked as we turned to leave.

"Yeah" I nodded smiling at him but still terrified inside.

"Do you want me to order room service?" Wade asked as I sat down on the double bed.

"I'm not hungry" I sighed wiping my face before absentmindedly flicking through the TV channels.

"You've got to eat" He pleaded sitting next to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Why do I feel like I don't deserve to eat" I half laughed half cried.

"You do…Don't you ever think it's your fault Scarlett…It's all him" He whispered bowing his head so it was level to mine.

"Thank you for this" I whispered "Do you mind if I sleep here tonight?" I asked.

"No problem and yeah of course" He smiled as I lay on my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Something about it was calming. "Now pick something" He commanded handing me the room service menu. We both eventually decided on a cheeseburger with chips and picked a movie whilst we wait for it to arrive.

"Wade" I said as we finished our food and watched the film.

"Yeah" He answered.

"I feel like his going to just turn up and do it again…I feel like I'm dirty and I'm damaged goods" I sobbed as for what felt like the millionth time that day I began to cry.

"He's not coming here I promise" He comforted "And I can assure you you're not dirty or damaged goods"

Me and Wade lay on the bed watching another film, it was nearing on two o'clock in the morning now and I lay on my side whilst Wade draped his arm around my waist pulling me close. Once the film was finished he moved to go and lay on the sofa.

"No…" I panicked grabbing his hand so he couldn't move from his position behind me "Don't go…" I whispered playing with his fingers "I feel safe when you're here" I whispered.

"Nothing and no one is going to hurt you whilst I'm here" Wade assured me kissing the back of my neck and giving me goose bumps. "Are you cold?" He asked as he wrapped the covers tighter around us.

"No" I laughed "I got goose bumps because you kissed the back of my neck" I explained turning so we were facing each other, our faces nanometres apart.

"Sorry…I didn't mean anything buy it" He whispered. "It's just…" He started before shaking his head.

"It's just what?" I asked.

"Now is not the right time for this conversation…We'll talk in the morning" He suggested.

"No…I want to talk now" I whispered looking up at him with huge pleading eyes.

"I don't want to scare you…After the day you've had" He explained.

"Tell me" I spoke seriously.

"We haven't known each other long but I really like you Scarlett" He admitted shyly. I didn't know what to say, I knew he had feelings for me but hearing it put it into perspective for me. I leant up and brought my lips gently to his, Wade returned the kiss with a passion and for a moment our tongues explored the confines of each other's mouths. My whole body melted to his and as we kissed I felt safe for the first time since I'd arrived back at the hotel just a few hours before. We broke apart and for a moment looked into each other's eyes.

"You should get some sleep…You've had a tough day" He stated as we both closed our eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**S I haven't been getting many reviews on this story and I thought it was quite good, reviews keep me motivated to keep on writing.  
**

**I dont mind what you say in the review...Good or Bad I don't care just let me know what you think of it so far.  
**

**So please let me know what you think :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

_I walked down the long, dark, cold corridor looking for Adam or Wade. Something in the shadows pulled me into a room chucking me on the bed. I screamed in terror when I see my cousins face coming towards me, his eyes were full of anger and hate._

"_Why tell them?" He seethed walking towards me and going for my jeans causing me to jump back in fright and do everything I could to get away from. To no avail, he grabbed my arms, squeezing tight, and pinned me to the bed._

"_Please" I begged as I felt him on top of me._

I woke with a start and let out a small scream.

"Scarlett…Are you ok?" Wade asked reassuringly.

"Fine" I sniffed curling into a ball and buried myself into Wades' chest where I felt safest.

"Bad dream?" He whispered causing me to nod in confirmation. "Do you think you'll be able to go back to sleep?" He asked, I shook my head to let him know I didn't think I would. "Do you want to sit outside on the balcony?"

"Yeah" I whispered as we got out of bed and walked outside into the cold night air, I shivered slightly and sat on a seat. Wade disappeared back inside only to return a few minutes later with a jumper. "Thank you" I whispered taking the jumper as he handed it to me. I pulled it over my head and it completely covered me looking like a dress.

"You're welcome…Do you want a cup of tea or something?" He asked looking at me sympathetically.

"Yeah…I'll make it" I offered.

"No I will" He argued.

"No…I want to" I smiled weakly "Do you want one?" I asked making my way over to the kettle.

"Yeah thanks…How are you feeling?" He asked examining me as I boiled the kettle.

"Better…I still can't get rid of this feeling though" I sighed yawning "Do you have sugar?"

"What do you mean?" He asked gently obviously trying not to upset me any further. "No"

"I don't know how to explain it" I admitted biting my bottom lip.

"Try" He pressed as I handed him his tea and sat next to him.

"I just feel like I'm dirty and disgusting" I whispered trying not to cry again "I feel like damaged goods and no one will love me or want to be with me if they find out" I added as a tear broke free and ran down my cheek.

"You're none of those things" Wade assured me putting his tea down on the side giving me a hug careful not to make me spill my tea. "And I know and I still want to be with you" He added as I sat on his lap with my head rested into the crook of his neck.

"You don't know how much this means to me…You letting me stay here" I said making the conversation go in a different direction because I wasn't sure how to answer the last thing he had just said. Even though we had kissed the night before I wasn't sure where we stood. I liked him and if I hadn't been through so much that day I would have spoken to him about starting a relationship with him. My confidence had been knocked and I felt as if he was only saying sweet things to make me feel better, not because he meant them.

"No problem" He shrugged as I drunk the last of my tea.

"What's the time?" I asked closing my eyes while resting my forehead against his, I could feel his breath hitting my face gently, his strong arms wrapped around me making me feel secure and as if nothing would get to me, our noses were side by side pressed against each other.

"Four in the morning" He answered as our lips grew closer and closer together. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" He managed to ask as my lips crashed into his, my left hand rested on the side of his neck, the other exploring his chest, Wade had one hand on my hip and the other resting on my cheek. Our tongues were entwined and I let out a small moan in pleasure due to the fact this was our first kiss that I knew meant something. We broke for air and I took his hands in mine playing with his fingers.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm not sure" He sighed "I can't just be friends, I thought I could but I can't" He explained.

"I don't want to just be friends" I confessed "I thought I did but I don't I want to be more than just your friend" I finally looked up at his face and got lost in his green eyes. "The way you've been since I told you and Adam has made me realise I want more" I explained.

"Then…Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked with a smile that I couldn't help but return.

"Yes" I agreed kissing his cheek.

"Let's get back to sleep" He suggested as we both got under the covers again.

* * *

"I'm scared Wade" I admitted with a shaky voice and holding onto his hand for dear life.

"Don't worry I'm here and so is Adam" He smiled gesturing to Adam who stood on the other side of me.

"All you have to do is tell Vince the truth and he'll sort it out from there" Adam explained knocking on the door.

"Come in" Came the booming voice of Vince Mcmahon from behind the door. My grip on Wades hand tightened as Adam pushed the door open and all three of us took a step in.

"Hi…We need to talk to you about something" Adam announced.

"Course…Take a seat" He smiled gesturing to the seats in front of the desk he stood behind. "I've actually been meaning to talk to you Scarlett" He informed "I heard about your little outburst yesterday"

"Well…That's what I came to talk to you about" I took a deep breath and let go of Wades' hand. "There's something you should know…" I started "Well one of your employees…Lewis Clemence…He's my cousin" Vince furrowed his eyebrows in confusion obviously confused as to why I was telling him this "When I was twelve…" I carried on with tears filling my eyes "He…He…forced me to…" I stammered as Adam took my hand, out of the corner of my eye I see Wades face harden and his eyes fall to my hand in Adams.

"It's ok" Adam assured me.

"I can't do this" I sniffed, I felt Adam pull me into a hug and Wade shifted in his seat obviously not liking the closeness me and Adam had.

"You need to" Adam whispered kissing my forehead as again Wade looked pissed.

"When I was twelve my cousin…Lewis…he forced me to ermm" I stammered "He forced me to…" I took a deep breath and looked up into Wades eyes for reassurance, his face immediately softened and he took my hand "He forced me to have sex with him" I admitted finally breaking down.

"Ok…Well obviously we can't just let this go" Vince announced "Do you have any evidence?" He asked.

"No" I shook my head "I've never told anyone before" I confessed, Wades' grip on my hand immediately tightened and he looked down at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Well…That sort of changes things…I won't legally be able to fire him without him suing the company for firing him with no good reason…I'll pull him in and have a chat with him see if he admits it or not and then I'll call you and we'll see where we go from there"

"WHAT? NO YOU HAVE TO FIRE HIM!" Wade shouted standing up.

"HE'S A PERVERT!" Adam shouted also standing up. They both looked at Vince with anger in their eyes.

"I'm sorry boys…I promise that no matter what happens Scarlett here will never see Jay again" Vince explained in a calm tone.

"How can you be so calm?" I whispered.

"I have to get all of the facts and both sides of the story before I do anything Scarlett" Vince smiled sympathetically "But I don't doubt you for a second" He added.

"Thank you" I nodded in a shaky voice as we heard the door slam and noticed that Adam had stormed out, Wade was still standing, breathing heavily as he tried to keep his temper in check.

"Come on let's go" Wade sighed as we both walked out. "I can't fucking believe it" He snarled as we walked down the corridor.

"Let's just go and find Adam" I suggested as we walked around a few corners.

* * *

"Scarlett" Wade said suddenly breaking the silence.

"Yeah" I answered checking one of the locker rooms.

"You and Adam…" He started seemingly finding the topic of conversation difficult to talk about.

"What about us?" I asked.

"I know you're close friends but I was wondering if there was anything else between you two?"

"No course not" I replied shocked at what he had just said, and slightly angered at it. How could he even suggest that me and Adam were more than friends? For one I was with Wade anyway, and secondly Adam was fast becoming one of my best friends I didn't having kind of feelings for him apart from friendship.

"Ok…Sorry for asking I just wanted to make sure because it would have played on my mind otherwise"

"I'm glad you think you can talk about things like that with me" I smiled leaning up and kissing his cheek. "So…Where do you think we can find Adam?" I sighed.

"Lets just go back to the hotel…He'll turn up once he's calmed down" Wade explained, he had a point so I followed him. "Shit" He blurted out all of a sudden "I've got an autograph signing in an hour…I've got to go" He groaned looking at his watch.

"Never mind" I smiled leaning up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Come to my room about six" He smiled giving me one more quick kiss as we went our separate ways.

* * *

"Adam?" I called walking into our room.

"In here" He called from the bathroom, I placed my key card on the side and walked into the bathroom to find him sitting on the floor next to the toilet against the bath.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked sitting down infront of him.

"I'm supposed to protect you" He sniffed trying to stop himself from crying.

"You're not my dad…It's not your job to protect me" I explained shifting so I was next to him, I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Is that what you see me as?" He asked sadness clear in his eyes "A father figure"

"No" I smiled shaking my head "I see you more as a best friend" I confessed kissing his cheek.

"I can't believe how much you've been through and you can still sit there and smile" He said shaking his head.

"I have to…There's no point in crying over something that happened years ago" I pointed out.

"True but you might have to see him every day…How are you going to deal with that?" He asked.

"Just ignore him and if that fails I have you and Wade" I smiled kissing his cheek, Adam smiled brushing his lips gently over my forehead. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment. He swung my legs around so they were across his and began kissing my jaw line getting closer and closer to my lips. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me so much, but something stopped me "I'm with Wade" I blurted out, Adam quickly pushed my legs off and walked out of the bathroom. "What's wrong now?" I asked following him.

"Nothing" He said turning around and smiling at me. "Nothing's wrong?" He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back soothingly "I'm happy for you" He whispered kissing my forehead.

"I'm going to go for a walk" I informed him walking towards the door.

"For the record Scarlett…You're one of my best friends to" He winked, I smiled back at him before walking out.

* * *

"Scarlett" Justin called as I walked out of the front entrance.

"Hey What's up?" I smiled.

"Are you going for a walk?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Do you mind if I join…It's just I was going for a walk anyway"

"Course not" I smiled. We walked around the city on silence for a while before Justin broke the silence between us.

"So you and Wade are together now then" He stated.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I'm glad" He grinned "Wade likes you a lot and me and Heath definitely like you better than Alicia…She's a bitch" He laughed.

"Well…I like him a lot to and it's not hard to be a better person than Alicia" I pointed out.

"That's true" He agreed "I was wondering. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to but what is it that got you so upset yesterday?" He asked, I couldn't blame him for being curious I reacted badly and I couldn't blame him for being worried about that.

"Something happened years ago" I admitted "I can't say but trust me…I think I deserved to react that way" I explained

"Ok…I just wanted to make sure you were ok" He smiled wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a comforting hug after that we just spoke about random things and realised that we had a lot more in common than we originally thought.

* * *

"Hi" I smiled as Wade opened the door to his room.

"Hi…I thought we'd stay in and watch a film" He smiled as we both sat down on the sofa.

"Sounds good to me" I agreed lying down as Wade lay behind me and wrapped his arm over my waist. I began to play with his fingers and my mind strayed from the movie we were watching. Was Adam going to kiss me? Why did I want him to kiss me? I didn't have feelings for him did I? He didn't have feelings for me did he? All these questions and more ran around my head as the film played.

"Do you want something to eat?" Wade asked walking over to the kitchen area.

"No" I refused as I hopped up onto the counter.

"How are you feeling now anyway?" He asked placing a hand either side of me and kissing the end of my nose gently.

"Better…It still plays on my mind a bit but I'll get over it" I explained kissing him.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" He asked running a hand up my inner thigh.

"No" I said quickly shaking my head.

"Sorry…I didn't mean we had to…" He started but I interrupted him by kissing him.

"I do want to stay but I can't…It's not fair on Adam if I just don't come back without letting him know" I sighed.

"He's not in charge of you Scar" Wade laughed.

"I know…But he's my best friend" I pointed out kissing his shoulder through his shirt.

"I know" He sighed lifting my chin and kissing me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and run my hands under his top. "Is this definitely what you want?" He asked in between kisses, I sighed and jumped down.

"Not yet" I sighed.

"That's fine" He smiled "I'll wait as long as it takes" He explained placing a hand on my bum and squeezing it gently.

* * *

"Hey" I heard a voice call down the hallway where mine and Adams room was, I froze in fear as I heard the voice knowing exactly who it belonged to. "Scarlett…Come here" The commanded, I found my feet quickly and began to speed up. I heard them running down the hall and before I could react Lewis had me pinned against the wall.

"Why couldn't you keep your little slag mouth shut?" He spat his face inches from mine.

"Please…go" I begged turning my head.

"I denied it" He smiled sickly "And you're not going to say anything more about it" He added licking his lip.

"And what are you going to do if I do?" I snarled still looking away from him, he didn't reply he just kissed my lips hard and threw me to the floor.

I walked into mine and Adams room with tears in my eyes, I wipe them away and tried to pull myself together hoping that he wouldn't notice. Luckily I found him asleep; I walked over to my suitcase to get my pyjamas out.

"Scarlett?" I heard him say through the darkness.

"Yeah" I replied looking over at him through the dark.

"Are you ok?" He asked concern clear in his voice.

"Yeah…Fine" I sniffed walking into the bathroom, I quickly got changed not wanting to be with just my bra and thong on for too long and then leant against the sink taking deep breaths.

"Scarlett" Adam said through the door "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing I'm fine…Just go back to sleep" I told him.

"Not while you're crying…Just let me in" He pleaded, slowly I unlocked the door and went back to leaning over the sink.

"What happened…Is it Wade?" He asked standing behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist placing his hands gently on my stomach under my top, his touch was soft and gentle for some reason I wanted more but I just put it down to the fact I was scared and upset.

"No" I shook my head stepping away from him and sitting on the edge of the bath.

"Then what?" He asked squatting infront of me so we were level with each other.

"Lewis…He just…pinned me against the wall…and he…threatened me" I stammered wrapping my arms around Adams neck.

"Is that all?" He asked soothingly as he rubbed my back where my top and gone up slightly.

"No…He…He…He kissed me" I cried as Adams grip around me tightened and carried me into the bedroom bridal style.

"I'll kill him" He seethed placing me on his bed.

"No…Adam don't…It's only you that's going to get in trouble" I pointed out.

"Fine" He huffed laying behind me and draping his arm over my waist, I took a hold of his hand and squeezed it gently as fresh tears ran down my cheeks "Please don't cry" He pleaded making me roll onto my back so I could see him "I hate seeing you cry" He sighed gently brushing a strand of hair from my face.

"Do you mind if I sleep in your bed with you tonight?" I asked.

"I don't mind" He shrugged lying back down.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter why? If there's something you don't like about the story let me know what you don't like.**_  
_

* * *

_I was standing in a random corridor looking around. It was dark, I couldn't see a thing. I heard footsteps behind me, I spun on my heel to check. Nothing. I began to feel my way down the corridor as I the footsteps grew louder and louder. Unexpectedly someone grabbed me around the throat and covered my mouth. I tried to scream but I couldn't make any noise, I tried to fight but I was too weak, I tried to run but my legs wouldn't move.  
I was pushed into a room, hitting a wall grunting as my back smashed the wall. I grunted and groaned in pain as I slid down the wall, they grabbed me again and this time dragged me to the bed and chucking me on it. I finally got a look at their face and screamed in terror when I see Lewis's face looking down at me._

* * *

I screamed and sat up quickly, looking around the room I see that I was in Adams bed but he was gone. I shakily threw the covers off and made my way into the bathroom to find Adam throwing up. I quickly pulled myself together and went to comfort him.

"What's up?" I whispered rubbing his back as he threw up again and sat back down on the floor next to the toilet.

"I don't know" He shrugged "I just woke up and felt sick" He moaned closing his eyes and sighing. "What's wrong with you? I heard you scream?" He asked, I found it cute that he seemed more concerned with me than he was himself "And you look like you've seen a ghost" He added before throwing up again making me cringe.

"Wait here" I smiled standing up and getting him a bottle of water. I walked back into the bathroom and handed him the bottle, he nodded in thanks and took a sip. I sat down infront of him as he gave me a weak smile, his face was pale and gaunt with large circles under his eyes where he obviously hadn't slept.

"You didn't answer my question" He smiled sipping the water.

"Bad dream…That's all" I smiled shrugging it off, Adam looked concerned but didn't question me anyfurther.

"You go back to bed…I'll be in in a minute" He smiled gesturing towards the bedroom.

"No…I'm not going to just go back to bed while you're throwing up" I laughed "I'm awake now anyway…I won't be able to get back to sleep" I added.

"I feel like shit" He moaned holding his stomach.

"Let's go and watch a film" I suggested "I'll get you a bucket just in case you can't make it to the bathroom in time" I explained taking his arm and slowly walking to the sofa where he lay down.

"Thanks for this" He grunted looking up at me.

"It's fine" I shrugged getting the cover off his bed ad wrapping it around him, I sat down on the other end of the sofa and let Adam rest his legs on my lap as I looked for a film to watch. As I flicked through the channels I see Adams eyes light up like a small child when Spiderman came up. I laughed slightly and put the remote down.

"I love this film" He whispered not taking his gaze from the TV.

* * *

"Are you feeling better this morning?" I asked noticing Adam was sitting up on the sofa as opposed to a couple of minutes earlier when he had been sleeping soundly.

"A bit but I still feel sick" He responded wincing in pain.

"What's wrong?" I questioned handing him a coffee.

"My neck" He groaned rubbing it.

"I don't know how good I am at this so if I hurt you feel free to throw a punch" I smiled placing my own coffee down and massaging his neck. I felt him relax instantly and sigh in happiness as I worked at his neck.

"Thanks" He smiled "So…What was that dream about?" He questioned. A small smile tugged at my lips, it was sweet how no matter how sick he had been he was still worried about me.

"Nothing" I said brushing it off.

"No Scarlett…Tell me" He demanded as I finished and he turned to face me.

"Lewis" I mumbled "I can't get all this drama off my mind" I admitted looking at the floor, Adam gave me a sympathetic look before placing his hand on my cheek and rubbing my cheek bone with his thumb.

"It's going to be ok" He reassured me.

"I think I need a hug" I sighed as he spread his arms and pulled me into his chest. "Thank you" I mumbled taking in his scent.

"No problem" He sighed kissing the top of my head "Anyway I thought I was supposed to be the sick one here…Now make me soup" He demanded laying back down.

"Piss off" I laughed sitting on his legs.

"Thanks…You're so kind" He replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome" I responded patting his head and checking my phone to find I had a text from Wade.

_Morning :)  
Fancy going to the gym?  
We could do some in ring stuff xxxxx_

I smiled and quickly replied.

_Morning  
Yeah sure sounds fun give me 10 and I'll be at your room  
xxxxx_

"Anything interesting?" Adam asked seemingly uninterested.

"Wade wants me to go to the gym with him" I announced getting a pair of ¾ tracksuit bottoms and a black vest top out of my case with my wrestling boots.

"Sounds fun" He shrugged still looking as if he wasn't interested but something was telling me he was.

* * *

I knocked on the door and Wade answered after a couple of seconds, ready to go wearing tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt that showed off his huge muscles, I bit my lip at the sight infront of me.

"You're looking gorgeous" He winked pulling me in for a kiss.

"Thank you" I giggled kissing him "Now come on…I need to beat you up" I stated kissing him once more as we made our way down to Wades' rental. We arrived at the gym within a few minutes and ran straight to the ring in the backroom.

"Come on then little girl…Let's see what you've got" He laughed as we both climbed into the ring. I quickly lunged at him but due to the difference in size and strength he managed to push me off with ease. I stumbled back and began circling him if that push was anything to go by, he was going to be going easy on me. I dodged a few half arsed punches and kicks and ducked under his arm. I quickly jumped on his back kissing his cheek, dazing him. I quickly took advantage of his dazed state and took his legs out before pinning him. We both laughed and I pinned his arms above his body as he looked up at me confusion. "What are you doing?" He chuckled before my lips crashed into his and he gladly allowed us to have a full on make out session with his arms still pinned above him. "Now let me go" He smiled.

"Ok" I agreed rolling out of the ring "You can buy me lunch" I announced skipping over to a treadmill and turning it on. I ran for a couple of minutes before seeing Wade walk past and stop at the weights, I quickly turned off the treadmill and walked over to him, being careful to stay a good distance away so he couldn't see me as I watched him lift the impressively large weights. A small smile tugged at my lips as I noticed he was panting and taking in deep breaths.

"I see you looking at me" I smiled raising an eyebrow but still not looking.

"Sorry…You just look…" I spoke raising my eyebrows in surprise as he took his top off "Now that's just fucking teasing me" I groaned turning to walk away. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist knowing it was Wade I leant back into his chest and rubbed his arms.

"Let's go back to the hotel get changed and I can buy lunch" He suggested kissing my cheek as we grabbed our bags.

* * *

"Hey Adam" I smiled walking into the room to find him lying on the floor watching the TV.

"Hey Scarlett" He smiled back giving me a small wave.

"Sorry if this is a stupid question but…What the fuck are you doing?" I jibed as I placed my key card on the table.

"Believe it or not…This helps my back" He answered earning a laugh from me as I walked into the bedroom and had a shower. After much deliberation I eventually decided on wearing a pair of shorts and a low cut Beatles top with a pair of black converse. I did my make up and straightened my hair before walking back into the main room "You like the Beatles?" Adam asked sitting up.

"Of course" I said as if it was a stupid question "Are you feeling better today?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yeah…I was sick earlier though" He admitted looking at the TV again.

"Do you want me to stay here instead of going to lunch with Wade?" I inquired.

"No…You go I'm a big boy…I can look after myself" He smiled gesturing to the door.

"Ok…Call if you need me" I announced walking out after giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Is this place ok?" Wade asked as we were seated.

"It's perfect" I smiled.

"You look perfect" He commented with a gorgeous smile and a wink.

"Thanks" I smiled as he took my hand in his and began rub circles on the plan.

"I'm glad we're together…From the moment I see you for the first time I knew I wanted you" He explained.

"Well…" I smiled "The first time I see you I thought you were gorgeous…" I admitted blushing slightly "I think it's safe to say I wanted you to…Then you spoke and I realised you were English and that was it…You were perfect" I announced biting my lip, Wade chuckled as he leant across the table to plant a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Can I take your order?" A waitress asked, we told them what we wanted and got back to our conversation.

"I was thinking. If you want we could…" Wade started before my phone began ringing.

"Sorry" I apologised answering it "Hello?"

"Hey…It's Adam" He replied, he sounded terrible causing me to fear the worst.

"Adam. What's up?" I asked worried. Wade's face dropped slightly and he began to look annoyed.

"I'm really sorry for disturbing your lunch with Wade but do you mind coming back?…I keep throwing up" He practically pleaded.

"Yeah course…I'll be there in a minute" I agreed putting the phone down "Sorry Wade…Adams been throwing up can we do this another time?" I asked standing up.

"Are you serious?" He said in disbelief "He's old enough to look after himself" He pointed out.

"I know but I feel bad for him. It's horrible being on your when you're sick" I retorted kissing his cheek.

"Alright…I'll let the waitress know we don't need our food" He mumbled walking over to the waitress.

* * *

"Adam where are you?" I asked walking in to the room.

"In the…" He threw up "toilet" He groaned. I sighed and walked into the bathroom to find him sitting next to the toilet.

"We've got to catch a flight tonight. Are you going to be ok?" I asked sitting opposite him.

"Yeah I'll have to be" He groaned closing his eyes. His face was pale again and the dark circles under his eyes had got darker if it were possible.

"Come on. You should try and get some sleep" I suggested helping him up.

"Thank you for leaving your date with Wade to come and help me" He groaned as I lay him on the bed.

"I wasn't about to leave you to throw up" I reassured him as I made my way to the door.

"I stayed with you last night when you were upset…Now can you return the favour?" He asked innocently, my heart instantly melted as I walked over to the bed and lay next to him. I had a feeling he wasn't asking because he wanted company though, he was a grown man and could deal with being sick right? "In the little time that we've known each other…You've come to mean a lot to me" He whispered looking at me as I stared at the ceiling.

"You need to get some rest before we all fly home for two days" I announced rolling over so we were facing each other. He may have been tired looking, pale and gaunt but his eyes were still the same gorgeous shade of green.

"I better get some sleep then" He sighed pulling me into him as he closed his eyes to go to sleep. When I was completely sure that he was asleep I stood and walked into the main room where I could watch TV.

* * *

"Adam" I called soothingly, he stirred momentarily but didn't wake "Adam" I repeated this time a little louder, still nothing. On my third attempt I opted for a different approach "OI MONKEY BUTT!" I shouted in his ear. This time he groaned and his eyes flicked open.

"What?" He yawned.

"You need to get ready" I told him chucking some clothes at him "How are you feeling anyway?" I asked.

"Loads better actually" He replied, well he definitely looked better, his face had got most of its colour back and the bags were less noticeable.

"Good" I smiled "I'm gonna miss you this next todays" I moaned giving him a hug.

"Well I won't miss you" He replied nonchalantly.

"I hate you" I hissed punching his arm and walking away.

"I'm joking" He laughed wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into him so his bare perfectly formed, perfectly muscled chest was pressed against my back, his scent was engulfing me and I knew if I turned around I could push him on to the bed quite easily and I would get what I pined for so much when we were this close "Of course I'll miss you Munchkin" He whispered into my ear before kissing my cheek and walking into the bathroom to get changed.

I quickly pulled myself together "DON'T EVER CALL ME MUNCHKIN AGAIN" I shouted after him as I heard him laugh.

"I know you've got a boyfriend but don't think I haven't noticed" Adam stated walking out of the bathroom.

"Noticed what?" I asked zipping my case up.

"Every time we get that close something happens between us…Don't tell me you haven't noticed it to. I can tell you have" He pointed out.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I denied casually walking out of the room dragging my case behind me.

* * *

"I'll miss you" I uttered with tears in my eyes as Wade pulled me into his chest.

"I'll miss you to" He replied kissing me passionately, we let our tongues explore each other's mouths for a while and Wade placed a hand on my back until we were interrupted.

"If you're done with her…I'd like to say bye" Adam butted in rather sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Well…She is my girlfriend" Wade retorted looking angry.

"Alright you two" I interrupted trying to calm down the situation seeing they were both getting angry.

"Adam I was just getting to you" I laughed giving him a hug.

"We need to talk" He whispered in my ear.

"No we don't" I whispered back kissing his cheek and walking away to catch my flight after saying goodbye to Heath and Justin as well.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)  
**

**Please please please review I can't make it better if you don't let me know what's wrong with it.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Over the next two days I did not much else apart from eat and sleep, I didn't even go to the gym. To be perfectly honest, I couldn't be bothered. The first day I woke up and studied old videos of WWE matches then I ordered a pizza before opting to watch Disney films and texting Wade a bit. The second day was nothing special either, I played video games, did some reading, listened to music then mulled over phoning either Adam or Wade. Surprisingly even though Wade was my boyfriend it wasn't him I chose to phone.

"Hello" Adam answered obviously confused at why I phoned him.

"Hey" I answered picking at my nails.

"What's up?"

"Nothing…Just bored and wanted a chat" I sighed "How are you feeling now anyway?" I added.

"A lot better thanks…Have you managed to take your mind off of everything now?" He inquired.

"Yeah…Kinda…It seems to just come into my mind at random moments but I'm sure I'll get past it" I sighed rubbing more forehead in hopes of getting rid of the memory.

"If I was there I'd give you a hug" He chuckled.

"I wish you was" I groaned laying down on the bed.

"What about Wade…Do you not want him there?" He asked.

"Of course I do" I sighed.

"Then why phone me and not him?" He asked "Have you even spoken to him since you've been home?" He questioned.

"Yes" I snapped "I was texting him yesterday" I pointed out.

"Alright don't get pissy" Adam replied angrily.

"Sorry…I just don't see why you need to make it sound like I'd rather have you here than Wade" I mumbled.

"Well that's what it sounds like" Ada pointed out.

"Well that's not the case Adam…I phoned you because like I've said before you're one of my best friends" I replied angrily.

"Yeah ok…" He sighed, he was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"Whatever…I'll speak to you when I see you tomorrow" I snarled before putting the phone down on him and chucking it on the bed. The thing that annoyed me most was he was right, I would much rather have had him at my house than Wade and the fact he pointed it out irritated me.

* * *

"WADE!" I shouted running towards him before jumping and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Hello Gorgeous" He grinned giving me a kiss, I deepened the kiss until we were interrupted.

"Do I not get a hello?" I heard Adam ask, I jumped down from Wades waist and glared at him still pissed off at him from the argument we had had the day before.

"Hi" I waved before grabbing my case and holding Wades hand.

"I was going to suggest something" Wade said seemingly not noticing my hostility towards Adam.

"What?" I asked smiling up at him.

"Well…Why don't we share a room instead of you and Adam?" He suggested, I looked over at Adam who was now looking like a lost puppy.

"Yeah" I nodded eagerly as I kissed him again. "You don't mind do you Adam?" I asked feeling slightly guilty.

"Course not" He smiled sheepishly as he shook his head.

"And I'm sorry about our argument" I apologised giving him a hug.

"Yeah me to" He sighed squeezing me as he kissed my forehead.

"Wait what?" Wade asked confused.

"Nothing…We had an argument over the phone yesterday" I explained "It's sorted now" I sighed taking his hand as we made our way to the rental car.

* * *

"So what are you doing for the show tonight?" Wade asked lying down on the bed.

"Me and Adam have to do our first segment" I announced lying next to him.

"What was the argument about?" Wade asked rolling onto his front and kissing my neck.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter now" I replied lifting his face from my neck and kissing him.

"Please tell me" He pleaded as he stopped kissing me and placed a hand on either side of me looking down at my face with those gorgeous green eyes. I sighed realising he wouldn't stop until I told him.

"I phoned him yesterday because I was bored…" I began "He asked me how I was dealing with all the stuff with cousin…" I continued "And I told him that it's ok but sometimes it plays on my mind" I explained "He told me he wished he was there to give me a hug and then I told him I wished he was there to" I sighed knowing the next bit would probably cause problems "He asked me about you and said do you know want him there and I got pissed off" I finished.

"Why didn't you phone me?" He asked looking hurt.

"I don't know" I shrugged "I suppose it was just because he's at the top of my contacts list in my phone" I smiled feeling like I was trying to convince myself more than Wade.

"Next time just phone me" He grinned leaning down and placing a kiss on my lips, I gladly allowed him to explore my mouth with his tongue as I wrapped my hands around his neck to play with the hair on the nape of his neck. I felt him begin to run his hand up my thigh and towards the buttons on my jeans, I quickly broke the kiss and pulled myself to one side.

"No" I sighed "Not yet" I added looking at the ceiling; I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"Sorry" He apologised "I just…" He began.

"Don't worry" I smiled kissing him once more before getting off the bed and putting on my shoes. "I need to go and find Adam…I don't know what we're doing in the segment tonight" I announced.

"Can't you wait until we're at the arena later?" He groaned trying to grab my hand and pull me back on to the bed.

"He's my best friend I just want to make sure everything is ok with us" I smiled kissing his cheek and walking out.

* * *

"Hi" Adam greeted as he pulled me into an awkward hug.

"What's up?" I asked "Is it that argument e had yesterday?"

"No" He answered shaking his head sitting on the sofa.

"Then what's up?" I asked sitting on the chair opposite him.

"I don't want you to get hurt" He sighed looking me dead in the eye.

"I'm not going to get hurt…Why would you think I'm going to get hurt?" I asked walking over and sitting next to him.

"I don't think you will…I just don't want you to" He explained.

"Thanks for the concern but I'm a big girl" I laughed "Monkey Butt" I quickly added slapping his arm playfully causing him to begin a tickle attack. "NO!...NO!...NO!" I screamed through laughs.

"What do you want me to stop?" He laughed still tickling me.

"YES!" I screamed gasping for air as I kicked and thrashed to get him off me "DON'T MAKE ME SIT ON YOU!" I threatened as I managed to push him so he was sitting down properly on the sofa, he grabbed a hold of my arms and I went with landing on his lap with a leg either side of him. "Dickhead" I giggled resting my forehead on his.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now" He confessed as we grew closer and closer together.

"No…" I breathed shaking my head "I'm with Wade" I added standing up and sitting down opposite him again.

"There's something there between us and you can't deny that" Adam pointed out leaning forward.

"No there's not" I denied trying to suppress the urge to jump on him and kiss him.

"So that was nothing" He huffed.

"It really doesn't matter whether that was nothing or not…I'm with Wade" I pointed out.

"How long are you going to keep this up?" He questioned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I half laughed shaking my head.

"Ok then" He sighed in defeat.

"This isn't what I came here for anyway" I pointed out changing the subject.

"What did you come here for?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

"I wanted to know what we're doing in our segment tonight"

"It's been changed…You're going to come down to the ring when I win my match and kiss me" He announced checking his phone.

"Looks like you're going to get what you want after all then" I mumbled sitting on the floor with my back against the wall.

"Not really" He mumbled "You only have to kiss me quick on the lips" He admitted.

"That's not so bad I suppose" I smiled pulling him into a hug and resting my head on his chest. I felt him place his hand on my back and begin to lightly rub it soothingly, I rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him and for the second time that day I found myself wanting to kiss him. "There are so many reasons that this can't happen even if we wanted it to"

"Name one reason" He stated.

"I'm with Wade" I pointed out looking at him in disbelief.

"One that you haven't already used a million times"

"You're 38…I'm 20" I told him "I'm not even supposed to legally drink in this country yet" I sighed.

"But you do" He laughed "Rebel" He added making us both burst into fits of laughter "But seriously…It's not that bad" He tried to reason.

"You're nearly twenty years older than me" I pointed out standing up.

"Well when you put it like that" He sighed standing up as well.

"It doesn't matter anyway because neither of us wants this" I pointed out walking out of the room.

* * *

I placed my bag down on the bench and tried to ignore Alicia's eyes boreing into my back, I tried to ignore how much she was irritating me by staring constantly at my back, I finally snapped and spun around glaring right at her.

"Is there a problem?" I snapped pointing at her.

"Yeah…You" She smirked obviously proud of her 'smartass' answer.

"Whatever" I sighed turning back around.

"Did you ignore me on purpose?"

"I wasn't listening in the first place" I pointed out getting my ring attire out of my bag.

"Then let me make this clear" She snarled using my shoulders to spin me around and get in my face. "I know you and Wade are together…I told you I'd make your life hell" She cackled.

"Yeah you told me you would but you've not actually done anything…You're all mouth" I sneered barging past her and heading towards the bathroom to get changed. I returned moments later to find Alicia going through my phone "Do you fucking mind?" I growled taking my phone from her hand to find she was in the middle of texting Wade.

_You should be with Alicia and I couldn't care less about you…Keep away from…._

I growled when I read the text and finally snapped, I took her by the chin and pinned her against the wall.

"You keep the fuck away from me and Wade…If you have a problem let me know about it and we can sort it in the ring…That's where I handle my business" I spat before throwing her to the side and taking my bag along to Wades locker room.

"Hey" I sighed when he opened the door in his ring attire "Wow" I smiled biting my lip.

"See you something you like?" He laughed.

"Definitely" I replied with my eyebrows raised still biting my lip.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there and admire me?" He laughed taking my bag from my hand.

"If I come in can I still admire you?" I smiled stepping forward and placing a hand on his rock hard chest.

"If you must" He sighed feigning annoyance.

"Oh I must" I giggled shutting the door behind me and jumping on him when he had put my bag down on the bench. I wrapped my legs around his waist my arms around his neck. Wade placed his hands at the very bottom of my back and slowly slipped them under ring tights only stopping when his hands were resting on my bum.

"Is there a reason for you coming here with your bag?" He asked resting his forehead against mine.

"Actually…there is" I groaned "I have to share a locker room with Alicia and I hate getting empty threats all the time." I explained trailing kisses down his neck.

"You can get changed with me if you want" He offered placing kisses on my shoulder.

"Does that door lock?" I mumbled into his neck.

"Yeah" He said moving the kisses from my shoulder to my lips "But we can't have sex in a locker room" He chuckled in between kisses.

"I'm not going to have sex with you…" I giggled jumping down and locking the door "…Yet" I walked back over to him and leant up to carry on kissing him "But you can't go out there with that" I laughed gesturing to the obvious tent in his wrestling gear.

"What do you suggest then?" He asked pulling me in for more kisses.

"This" I giggled pushing him against the wall and kneeling down infront of him, Wade looked lost for words as I slowly pulled down his trunks.

* * *

_**Adams POV**_

"Hey Heath…Do you know where Scarlett is?" I asked walking into catering.

"I think I see her heading towards Wades' locker room with her bag earlier" I smiled. I thanked him and made my way towards Wades' locker room. Turning the corner I heard something coming from his locker room it sounded like soft moans. I stopped in my tracks by the door and listened in.

"Oh god Scarlett" I heard Wades' thick English accent groan in pure ecstasy. My heart sank, it was suddenly hard to breath and I wanted to be alone. From experience I knew exactly what was happening, I had two options I could either knock on the door and interrupt them or walk away and speak to Scarlett later.

* * *

_**Scarletts POV**_

I pulled away from Wade and stood up walking towards the door when I heard footsteps.

"What are you doing?" Wade asked confusion clear in his eyes, he definitely wasn't happy I stopped half way through.

"I thought I heard footsteps" I told him shaking my head.

"Don't worry about it" He whispered "Now seriously…You can't just stop" He laughed.

"Let me just make that better"

* * *

"Adam…You ready for your match?" I smiled walking up to him.

"Yeah" He nodded giving me a hug "By the way I meant to speak to you earlier…I went to Wades locker room but I could hear you were busy" He told me awkwardly rubbing his neck.

"Shit that was you" I laughed.

"Yeah I thought I better wait to speak to you" He said but something about his face told me he was hurt by what he had heard.

"Why do I get the feeling you're more upset about this than you're letting on?" I asked taking his cheek in my hand.

"I'm not" He half laughed.

"Does it have something to do with our conversation earlier?" I questioned suddenly realising that not once did he see he wanted nothing to happen between us.

"What? No" He denied taking my hand from his cheek "You're one of my best friends…It would be weird" He added but I wasn't entirely convinced.

"Ok" I sighed "Now get out there and beat Randy Orton" I smiled kissing his cheek as Metalingus by Alter Bridge began to play and Adam became Edge.

"Hey babe" Wade growled sexily as he come up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me towards him.

"Hi" I smiled turning round and kissing him passionately.

"Scarlett…You've got 30 seconds and then you need to go down to the ring" A stage hand informed me causing me and Wade to break out kiss.

"Dammit" Wade groaned kissing my cheek before wishing me luck and walking away. Monster by Skillet sounded in the Arena and I made my way to the ring keeping my eyes fixated on Adam standing in the middle of the ring. I got to the ring and Adam held the ropes open for me so I could climb into the ring with ease, he had a sexy smirk on his face as I watched him staring at me pretending to be confused. The crowd were chanting kiss so I took a step towards him, got on my tip toes and placed my lips to his. It was only supposed to be a quick kiss but it was far from just a quick kiss. Adams lips were soft and gentle, every nerve and cell in my body came alive as his hands instinctively moved to the bottom of my back and mine moved to behind his neck as I deepened the kiss and our tongues began roaming each other's mouths. My whole body felt feather light and everything about the moment felt perfect, I began to run my fingers through his long blonde hair until I snapped back to reality and stepped away from him. His huge green eyes looking down at me with an emotion I hadn't seen come from him before, butterflies began in my stomach and before I kissed him again I quickly got out of the ring and made my way backstage to find Wade.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)  
**

**And for people reading Retirement doesn't always mean the end...I promise the Epilogue is coming but I am at a dead end with it at the moment...It should be too long now :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

"Scarlett can you come to my office please…I need a word with you in private" Vince Mcmahon informed me as he walked down the corridor towards me.

"Sure" I smiled letting out a breath and following him to his makeshift office.

"Take a seat" He smiled gesturing to a seat, I did as I was told and began to pick my nails. Vince's presence was always so powerful and intimidating, it was difficult to look him in the eye "I'll cut straight to the chase Scarlett…I've spoken to Lewis and he is denying everything" He explained, I pretended that I didn't already know and the tears that began to fill my eyes helped with that. "Unfortunately this means I can't fire him" He announced a tear ran down my cheek

"So that's it…You're just going to brush it off like it never happened" I whispered wiping a tear from my cheek.

"No I'm going to go over both of your statements and see what I can come up with…For the time being Lewis will be travelling with Raw instead, chances are you will still see him but hopefully not as much" He explained "You shouldn't be in the same place for more than an hour or two" He added.

"Thank you" I whispered standing up and shaking his hand.

"Don't hesitate to call me if there's anything you need" He smiled sincerely taking my hand in his whilst guiding me towards the door.

"Ok" I agreed walking away, once I was far enough away I found a small gap in between two crates I sat down in it and began to sob uncontrollably. _Why is this happening? Why can't he just go away? What have I done to him? _After a while my mind began to trail off to other matters _Adam's a really good kisser and he's got really soft lips I'd say he's better than Wade _I quickly snapped out of it and began to cry again, until someone stood infront of me staring down.

"Are you ok there lass?" A man said in a thick Scottish accent as he bent down infront of me. He had long dark brown hair, beautiful deep blue eyes and a cute smile as well as a nicely toned body.

"Fine" I sniffed wiping my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked holding out his hand to help me stand up.

"Just had some bad news" I told him trying to look and sound more cheerful than I felt.

"I hope you're ok" He smiled still holding my hand "Uhhh…Is there anything I can do?" He asked "Take you to a friend…Get you a tea" He offered rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"A tea would be nice" I smiled "I'm Scarlett Pearce by the way" I spoke, finally taking my hand from his.

"Andrew Galloway" He smiled "Ring names Drew McIntyre" He informed me as we began to walk towards catering. When we arrived in catering a few minutes later it was surprisingly quite, we got our teas and sat down on the furthest table away from the few people that had gathered in catering. "So if you don't mind me asking what was the bad news?"

"I found out one of my relatives work here" I told him, the confused look on his face told me he wasn't quite understanding why this would be bad news "I haven't seen him in years…We've had a really bad past" I explained trying to stop the tears from falling "Vince can't fire him" I whispered.

"That truly sucks" Drew groaned sipping his tea, I wasn't sure how to answer so I gave him a half-hearted laugh and began drinking me tea. "I should go…I have a match in a minute" Drew informed me "Do you want me to help you find one of your friends?"

"I'm sure I can find one of them" I reassured him as we both stood up to leave.

"Well…I think Adams dressing room is just down the hall…You two look to be pretty close" He spoke as we began to slowly walk.

"He's one of my best friends so yeah I guess you could say we're pretty close"

"You looked a bit more than that in the ring" He chuckled heartily.

"It's a storyline" I responded in a frustrated manner.

"Sorry…But it looked like there's more than just a storyline to it out there" He explained.

"Thanks for looking out for me…I'm gonna find Wade" I announced changing the subject. I turned to walk down a corridor when Drew took hold of my shoulder and spun me around to face him.

"Wade Barrett?" He asked.

"Yeah…He's my boyfriend" I answered matter of factly.

"Sorry…If I'd known I wouldn't have said those things about Adam" He apologised.

"No worries…I'll see you around…Thanks again" I smiled turning and walking away.

* * *

"Hey Wade" I beamed as he opened the door.

"Hi" He replied bluntly with a stone like expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked taking a step into his dressing room.

"Yeah the way you had your tongue down Adams throat…That's annoyed me a bit" He growled turning his back to me.

"It's a storyline Wade…You know I don't have those sort of feelings for him" I reasoned placing a hand carefully on his shoulder.

"I get that it's a storyline Scarlett but that's ridiculous" He roared spinning around to look me in the eye.

"Do you honestly think that if I had feelings for Adam I'd be with you?" I snarled.

"I don't know any more Scar…I honestly don't"

"Wade…" I pleaded. "Well if you don't trust me maybe this was a mistake" I whispered.

"Maybe what was a mistake?" He questioned, eyeing me carefully.

"Us" I sniffed.

"Maybe it was" He growled as tears filled my eyes, I refused to let myself cry infront of him so I quickly spun on my heels and hastily walked out of the room looking for the only person I knew could make me feel better.

* * *

"Adam" I sniffed knocking on his locker room door.

"Hey…" He began as he opened the door, his happy expression changed to one of concern as soon as he see my tear streaked cheeks. "What the fuck?" He asked grabbing me by the arms and pulling me into his locker room.

"I think me and Wade just split up" I sobbed wrapping my arms around him, he was still in his ring gear so my head was resting on his bare chest. The usual smell of his deodorant and his natural smell surrounded me and I instantly felt like a fourteen year old girl as I tried to bury my head deeper into his chest.

"Why?" He asked soothingly rubbing my back.

"In the ring…Me and you kissed…He didn't like it" I said between sobs.

"It's a storyline…He knows that" He sighed guiding me to the bench and making me sit down whilst he knelt infront of me. His face etched with concern as he took my hands in his and waited for me to calm down.

"He thinks there was too much in the kiss" I explained.

"Well in all fairness that kiss isn't what we planned" He chuckled.

"ADAM!" I shouted angrily standing up and storming towards the door.

"I'm sorry" He pleaded taking my hand in his "Do you want me to speak to him?" He asked calmly pulling me into another hug.

"No" I sniffed placing my hands on his huge biceps "I just want a hug" He laughed as a fresh tear ran down my cheek and I traced his red and black sun tattoo on his upper right bicep.

"You know I'm always happy to give you a hug" He spoke kissing the top of my head.

"Good" I giggled through hopefully the last of the tears as I ran my hand down his arm until our hands were tangled together. Something about the moment felt right and calming. I lifted my head from his chest and still holding his hand I stood on tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you" Adam didn't respond he just looked down into my eyes. It felt as if he was staring straight through me and into my soul. All of my resolve went in that moment and if the locker room door hadn't swung open I have no idea what would have happened.

"Wade" I beamed throwing my arms around him.

"I am so sorry" He apologised wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I thought we were done…I thought you hated me" I cried tightening my grip around his neck.

"Don't say that" He practically begged pulling me into his chest.

"You have to trust me" I spoke into his chest.

"I do" He replied "I just don't want to lose you" He whispered.

"I don't want to lose you either" I smiled standing on tip toes and bringing my lips to his. When I felt his tongue run across my bottom lip I gladly granted him access and run my hands over his rock hard chest.

"Ahem" An annoyed looking Adam said causing me and Wade to break apart.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Thanks for being there for her Adam especially seeing as I was being so horrible" He smiled sincerely holding his hand out for Adam to shake but something about Wades smile told me he wasn't being as sincere as he was showing and judging by the look on Adams face, he knew.

"Come on…Let's go back to the hotel" Wade suggested.

"Yeah" I beamed "Bye Adam" I smiled giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek as me and Wade both walked to his locker room to grab our bags and walk to the rental hand in hand.

* * *

"Morning" Wade smiled kissing the end of my nose gently.

"Morning" I beamed at him as I snuggled into his chest and took in his scent for a while and for the first time I noticed we were completely entangled, Wades arms were loosely draped around me and our legs were entwined into one big mess.

"It's moments like this that I wish I could last forever" He whispered wrapping his arms around me and rubbing circles on my back under my pyjama top.

"Mmmm" I sighed placing delicate kisses on his well-toned chest.

"I'm sorry about the argument" He said stroking my arm.

"Let's not talk about it" I told him with a smile.

"I have to get ready and go to a photo shoot" He told me as I wriggled further into his chest if it was at all possible.

"No" I moaned like a small child wrapping my arms around his large torso.

"Babe…I have to" He chuckled I took my arms from around him and poked my tongue out at him.

"Fine" I groaned pushing him out of the bed so he hit the floor with a thud.

"That was just plain mean" He chuckled getting up and going to the bathroom to get ready after giving me one more quick kiss. Once Wade was ready and had left I decided to go along to Adams room and see if he would go to the gym with me.

* * *

I knocked on the door a few times and stood back waiting for Adam to answer. I watched the door intently as I listened to the shuffling around and then Adams footsteps coming towards the door. My heart began to beat faster and louder, my stomach felt as if it was doing somersaults and my legs began to shake slightly with anticipation _What is going on with me?_

"Hey Monkey but" I beamed giving him a hug as he opened the door.

"Hi Scarlett" He chuckled closing the door "I was hoping to see you today I wanted to chat to you about something" He told me as he sat down on the sofa.

"Cool what's up?" I said as I plopped down next to him.

"Well it's about that kiss in the ring last night" He began.

"Sorry" I muttered picking my finger nails.

"No listen to me before you start saying sorry" He smiled taking my hand in his "It wasn't supposed to happen like that…But I'm kinda glad it did" He admitted with a shy smile "I've been throwing the idea of having…"

"_Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union been on strike…"_

"Sorry…" I groaned taking my phone from my pocket to find Wades name was flashing across the screen. "Hey" I answered.

"Hi babe I was just phoning to let you know this is probably going to be an all-day thing...I'll phone you and let you know what time I'm done"

"Ok then…I'll see you when you get back…Are you going to be back in time for the coaches to the next city?" I asked feeling slightly down about not being able to see Wade all day.

"Yeah they promised I'd be back by then" He reassured me.

"Ok if you're not back early enough I'll pack for you" I told him.

"Ok thanks…I'll see you later"

"Bye" I smiled putting the phone down.

"Was that Wade?" Adam asked sardonically.

"Yeah…He's going to be late" I sighed.

"Do you want to go to the gym?" He suggested as he stood up.

"Yeah ok…I need to go back to my room and get my stuff" I smiled heading towards the door before remembering that Adam was about to tell me something before Wade phoned. "Wait…What were you going to tell me before Wade phoned?" I questioned watching Adams face as he seemed to tense slightly.

"It doesn't matter" He sighed brushing it off.

"No it does…You were going to say something last week in your locker room but you never did…There's obviously something bothering you so what is it?" I demanded frustrated at his secrecy.

"Seriously Scar…It doesn't matter"

"Adam…You told me I'm one of your best friends and yet you won't tell me what's on your mind" I sighed placing a hand on his cheek, he leaned into my touch and closed his eyes seemingly preparing himself for what he was about to say.

"If you thought you were starting to fall for someone but they were with someone else what would you do?" I suddenly felt a pang of an emotion I couldn't quite place. _Am I jealous? _I quickly shook that thought from my head _No I can't be…I'm with Wade…I'm happy with Wade and besides Adams 38 _and thought about how to answer his question.

"I wouldn't tell them…If they're happy then so am I" I stated.

"That's what I was afraid of" He groaned as his eyes filled with tears.

"Shit…Adam…You seriously like this girl?" I asked pulling him into a comforting hug.

* * *

**Let me know what you like or don't like. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**No reviews for the last two chapters...Come on guys :(**

* * *

"Yeah…I seriously like her" He whispered as I felt a tear run from his face onto my shoulder.

"If you like her that much she needs to know" I told him pulling away and looking him dead in the eye.

"I want to tell her…But she's happy with this other guy…I can't ruin that for her" He explained "The annoying thing is…I know she feels the same" He half laughed "I can see it in her eyes when we're together" He added tracing his thumb along my cheek bone, my breath caught in my throat and I felt all of the emotions he was feeling.

"It's up to you then" I smiled catching my breath and kissing his cheek.

"Come on let's go to the gym" He smiled grabbing his bag and walking with me to my room to get my gym stuff.

* * *

"Come on then Monkey But…Show me what you've got" I quipped throwing some punches at him.

"Alright then…Beat this Munchkin" He quipped back putting me on his shoulders and spinning round.

"NO...ADAM PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed through hysterical laughter.

"Ok" He groaned putting me down and rolling his eyes.

"And don't call me Munchkin" I spoke poking my tongue out and slapping his leg.

"Oh fuck…the pain" He cried taking a bump on the matt and holding his leg.

"Oh my god drama queen" I giggled slapping his arm.

"Shit fuck…You're beating me" He whined rolling around the matt.

"Oh piss off" I laughed as he grabbed my arms and pulled me towards him causing me to land with a leg on either side of his pelvis.

"Why do we always end up like this?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Because you keep pulling me onto you" I told him without making a move to get off of him, our lips just millimetres apart, If I wanted to lean down and place a kiss on his lips I could. And I wanted to. It fell silent between us as we looked into each other's eyes. His eyes were full of anticipation and mischief "So tell me about this girl you like so much" I sighed getting off him and sitting opposite him with my legs crossed. Adams face tightened and he looked immediately uncomfortable with my choice for the subject of conversation.

"It doesn't matter" He shrugged sitting up.

"You should talk to her" I told him placing a hand on his cheek to comfort him.

"I can't" He groaned taking a hold of my hand.

"Does she work here?" I questioned taking my hand from Adams and playing with my thumbs.

"Yeah" He answered meekly.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" I smiled reassuringly.

"No" He replied matter of factly and judging by his tone of voice he wasn't going to tell me.

"Will you tell me about her at least?" I laughed.

"She's amazing" He beamed his eyes immediately filling with love and adoration I suddenly felt jealousy course through me "Every time I look at her I just want to pull her close and tell her how I feel…She's got the most amazing blue eyes and a gorgeous smile and her laugh…Don't even get me started" He said "She makes me laugh…Even when she doesn't mean to she makes me laugh, the other night I was lying in bed and I found myself thinking about her and it wasn't even the normal fantasies I have about girls I like" He laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Wow" I snickered "You MUST like her" I said pulling him into a hug "She'll realise soon enough that she's crazy about you"

"Scar…I think I'm falling for her"

* * *

I followed Wade to the back of the coach and waited for him to sit down before I lay my legs across his lap.

"Are you ok?" Wade asked with a look of concern, I sat up and looked around for to make sure no one could hear.

"I'm worried about Adam" I admitted feeling a tinge of sadness _Why does him falling for someone bother me so much_?

"Why?" He asked soothingly as he stroked my cheek.

"Because I think he's falling in love but this girl has no idea" I told him.

"Don't worry Scar…It's not for you to worry about" He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Maybe you're right" I sighed before noticing Adam walk past and sit in the seat behind me "Hey" I smiled. He gave me no response, just a weak smile. I smiled at Wade and got up and sat down next to Adam.

"What's wrong?" I questioned laying my head on his lap.

"I can't stand to see her with her boyfriend…It's killing me" He whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

"She must be the biggest idiot ever if she wants her boyfriend over you" I smiled sweetly up at him.

"You think?" He asked, his eyes lighting up a bit _those gorgeous green eyes_.

"Come here" I whispered so low it was almost inaudible. I grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him to the very back of the bus where no one could see us.

"I don't think…I know" I whispered before quickly pressing my lips to his, the surprising thing is he kissed me back. _He's better than Wade…Shit…no he's not. _I snapped back to reality when I felt Adam brush my bottom lip with his tongue.

"W-What was that for?" He asked obviously dazed and confused.

"I don't know" I answered biting my lip.

"Scar there's something I really have to tell you" He whispered, sincerity in his eyes.

"What are you two doing?" A thick English accent came from above them.

"I'm trying to comfort him" I said standing up and sitting down in my original seat. Out of the corner of my eye I see Adam sit down behind us, I took my phone out of my bag and typed away.

_Tell me later :) xxx_

_It doesn't matter x_

I sighed and chucked my phone back into my bag and resumed reading my book.

* * *

"I'm going to go and see Adam for a minute" I smiled kissing Wades lips and making my way to the door.

"Babe" Wade mumbled pulling me back towards him by the arm.

"What?" I giggled as he crashed his lips to mine and forced his tongue into my mouth, I smiled into the kiss and responded. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Wade placed his hands on the back of my thighs. A small moan escaped my mouth as he slowly ran his fingers gently up the inside of my leg and towards the zip on my shorts.

"Wade…" I moaned running my hands down his chest to the bulge in between his legs. "Bedroom" I managed to breathlessly say as I led him towards the bedroom.

"That was definitely worth waiting for" Wade laughed breathlessly as he rolled off me onto his back.

"Thank you for giving me time" I grinned placing a kiss to his lips.

"Like I said…it was worth the wait" He repeated placing a hand gently on my hip. "Instead of you going to see Adam today why don't you spend the day with me?" He asked "I am your boyfriend after all" He added.

"I like that idea" I smiled climbing on top of him and straddling his lap placing a kiss on his lips.

"Let's go out otherwise we're gonna end up being in bed all day" Wade chuckled placing his hands on my hips.

"Fine…Where are we going?" I smiled resting my head on his chest.

"I don't know yet but I'll think of something" He answered trying to sit up.

"Fine" I groaned in mock annoyance "I'll go get ready" I told him placing one more kiss on his lips and getting off him "But before we go out I do need to go and speak to Adam about something" I said picking out a pair of denim shorts, a white vest top and a pair of low top white converse.

"Why?" He said obviously annoyed.

"Because he's upset at the moment and I just want to make sure he's ok" I reasoned.

"I don't like how you two spend so much time together" He sighed shaking his head.

"He's my best friend Wade" I sighed.

"He's supposed to be your mentor" He pointed out.

"He is my mentor…But he's my best friend to" I snapped walking into the bathroom and having a shower. I finished my shower and got dressed put my make up on and did my hair. The silence between me and Wade was almost unbearable. "I won't be long" I huffed picking up my key and walking out of the room before Wade could answer.

"So what did you want to tell me?" I smiled sitting on the sofa in Adams room.

"Nothing" He told me as he took a seat next to me and put his head in his hands.

"You said that you really have to tell me…What's changed?" I questioned wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

"I realised that it's a need to know kinda thing…And you don't need to know" He explained resting his forehead against the side of my face. His warm breath lightly brushing the side of my face.

"You've been doing this to me a lot…Starting to tell me something and then changing your mind" I sighed wrapping may arms around his torso.

"I'm sorry…I just don't think you'd understand" He explained, his green eyes pleading with him not to make him tell me but I wasn't going to let him get away with not telling me.

"I bet I would" I assured him resting my chin on his chest so I could look up into those green eyes I loved so much.

"Why did you kiss me on the bus?" He asked, somewhat changing the subject of conversation.

"Because I wanted to prove a point" I shrugged.

"And what point was that?" Adam smiled moving a strand of hair from my face.

"That you're a good guy and whoever this girl is…She's going to realise how she feels" I smiled "Ok I know it wasn't the best way to prove it but oh well" I laughed still looking up at him "Plus you're actually a good kisser" I winked.

"You aint so bad yourself" He chuckled leaning his head towards mine until his lips were inches from my ear "Wade's a lucky guy" He whispered placing a soft kiss on my cheek giving me butterflies and turning my legs to jelly.

"That's why you kissed me back then" I mused biting my bottom lip.

"Hey…I'm a man" He chuckled "And when a good looking girl kisses a man he doesn't turn it down" He laughed taking his hands from my hips, earning a disappointed sigh from me, as he stood up.

"So you think I'm a good looking girl" I quipped raising an eyebrow at him.

"Scarlett" He said taking my head in his hands and giving me a sexy smirk "You're gorgeous…If Wade didn't have you already I definitely would" He grinned.

"I don't get you" I whispered taking his hands from my face.

"What do you mean?" He asked still smirking sexily.

"I mean…You've been telling me that you're falling for this girl but then you say or do something that makes me think you have feelings for me" I explained.

"I'm sorry" He sighed "I don't mean to play mind games with you…The truth is" He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes "The truth is I think I'm really falling for this girl…My head is all over the place" He admitted. My heart immediately went out to him and I couldn't help but pull him into a hug. "Anyway enough of me being depressing…How are you and Wade?" He asked sitting down. I hesitated for a bit before sitting down next to him grinning brightly and telling him about what had happened before I had walked to his room. "Oh wow" He muttered looking everywhere but at me.

"I really have to go me and Wade are going to spend the day together" I told him standing up.

"Ok" He said solemnly.

"Call me if you need me" I smiled hugging him tightly and leaving.

* * *

"Oh so you do want to spend the day with me today then" Wade commented as I walked in.

"If this is how you're going to act all day I will spend the day with Adam" I retorted throwing my room key and phone onto the side.

"I just don't like that you two seem so close" He sighed.

"You've said" I sighed sitting on the sofa.

"Sorry…It's just that I've had girls cheat on me before" He explained.

"I'm not those girls Wade" I practically pleaded "You have to trust me" I practically begged.

"I know…and I do but that doubt just sometimes comes out of nowhere"

"I get that" I told him moving so I was straddling his lap and placing kisses along his neck.

"I swear to god Scarlett…You keep doing that and we're going to have a problem" He groaned closing his eyes in ecstasy.

"It feels like we already do" I laughed placing my hand on his crotch. Wade growled in pleasure as he grabbed my hand and began to kiss me passionately. We broke apart and I began to giggle as I got on my knees and pulled down his trousers.

"Seriously where did you learn that?" Wade chuckled pulling his trousers back up.

"Nowhere" I replied "I'm a natural I guess" I shrugged.

"Then I'm glad I have you" I smiled bending down to kiss me.

"Is it just because I give good blowjobs?" I questioned raising an eyebrow with a smirk.

"Of course not" He laughed hugging me.

"So where are we going then?" I asked as we walked out of the hotel hand in hand.

"You'll see" He teased getting us a taxi.

"Please tell me" I whined as we got in.

"No" He chuckled whispering to the driver where he wanted us to go.

"At least give me a clue" I pleaded batting my eyelashes.

"You'll love it" He reassured me placing a hand on my knee.

"I better do or I might have to beat you up" I joked taking in a breath and shaking my head. Wade burst out laughing took my chin in his hand.

"I love you" He whispered kissing me tenderly.

* * *

**I don't mind what you say in the review...I'm open to contructive criticism, let me know your thoughts, feelings, what you liked, dislike, Your favourite bit or least favourite bit...I don't care just pleaseeeee review. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so this will be the last chapter for two weeks because I'm going on holiday tomorrow afternoon...WOOHOOO!**

**I'll be writing when I'm holiday so hopefully you guys will get an extra long chapter next time...Enjoyyyyyyy  
**

* * *

My mouth opened and closed in shock for a minute. _Did he really just say that?_

"Y-you love me?" I stuttered my eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah" He grinned stroking my cheek gently. I thought back to all the moments me and Adam had had together and all of the moments me and Wade had had together. There was no doubt I had strong feelings for Wade and I had been throwing the idea around of being in love with him for a few days but hadn't come to a decision yet. Adam on the other hand was a completely different ball game, I found myself being jealous when he was talking about the girl he was falling for. I wanted to kiss him when I was around him and without a doubt in my mind I thought he was by far one of the best looking guys in the WWE…or on earth for that fact.

"I love you to" I whispered leaning up and kissing him. I couldn't deny it I was in love with Wade. But I had a bad feeling that I was beginning to develop feelings for Adam. _Well this is going to end badly._

"I'm happy I have you Scar" He whispered in my ear as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his chest. I placed my hand on his chiselled pecs and sighed. Things were starting to get complicated and I knew I was going to hurt someone. I just hoped whoever it was I hurt would forgive me.

"I'm happy I have you to" I whispered closing my eyes so that I could take in the feel of him having his arms wrapped around me. My life felt like it was about to get a million times more complicated. I took my phone from my pocket and text Adam.

_Wade just told me he loved me…yayy *Happy Dance* x_

"Come on we're here" Wade announced snapping me out of my little world I was in. He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me out of the taxi.

_That's great x_

I sighed at Adams lack of enthusiasm and put my phone back in my pocket.

"I'm confused" I admitted as Wade paid the driver and said thank you. We had stopped at a lake with long grass surrounding it that waved in the wind. A little way down the lake a small wooden platform stood. The ground that wasn't covered in long grass was dusted with a thin dirt that flew around when a strong wind blew.

"We're going fishing" He winked taking my hand and pulling me.

"We can't…We have no fishing poles" I pointed out.

"Then we'll get two" He winked pointing to a small wooden hut that I hadn't seen before he had pointed it out. We got two fishing poles and walked towards the wooden platform.

"Ok…So I have a confession" I sighed "I've never been fishing before" I admitted as we sat down.

"Then I'll have to teach you" He winked placing his lips to mine. I watched as he set up both of our poles. I bit my bottom lip when he took his top off due to the blaring heat of the sun.

"You should have a license for that" I laughed pointing to his chiselled body. The thin layer of sweat that had now formed over his body was glistening in the sunlight. His tattoos rippling as his arms moved.

"Oh you think" He chuckled raising an eyebrow at me. He stretched his arms above his head and rolled over so he was almost on top of me.

"I don't think" I smiled shaking my head. I pushed his shoulders so he was laying down instead. I giggled and rolled so I was almost laying on top of him "I know" I added kissing his lips hard. After a second our tongues found each other and we both got lost in the moment as we kissed. Wade ran his hands down my back and stopped when he found my bum. I ran my hands through his hair. We both moaned into the kiss and at the same time realised that we had to stop or we were in serious danger of having sex infront of anyone that was around. "We can finish that when we get back" I winked rolling off him.

"Be careful I might hold you to that" He joked as we both sat up. The next few hours passed by peacefully with the occasional make out session. We had long conversations about football, Music and Wrestling. We even spoke about our families back home in England.

"When we are in England next month I want you to meet my family" Wade announced rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"And I want you to meet my family to" I smiled leaning forward to give him a hug.

"Not even Alicia got to meet my family" He laughed.

"Well that makes me feel really special" I replied "But why didn't she?" I asked.

"I just never wanted her to" He shrugged looking across the lake. "She's unpredictable and I didn't want her to do something that would upset my family" He explained.

"I promise I won't" I assured him shifting so I was closer to him.

"I know you won't" He smiled "You're nothing like Alicia and that's what I love so much about you…You're different to all the other girls in the WWE"

"You're my first serious boyfriend" I admitted looking down at the water. I see Wades head snap round to look at me. He took a hold of my shoulders and forced me to look at his face.

"If it's even possible that just made me love you more" He told me seriously before pulling me into a tight hug.

My mind had been clear of Adam for the whole time me and Wade were together. Maybe this is what I needed to forget about any feelings I was beginning to have towards Adam.

* * *

"I've had a good day…thank you" I smiled standing on my tip toes and placing a kiss to his lips.

"Let's go up to the room" He winked giving me one more kiss. I smiled at Wade and took his hand in mine as we made our to our room. We got to half way across the reception area when out of nowhere Alicia came and stood infront of us with her arms crossed over her chest. Wade's hand tightened its grip around mine. My eyes narrowed on Alicia who was looking at me like I'd just murdered a puppy and laughed about it. After a moment of silence I gave up on waiting for her to talk.

"What?" I snapped but her face didn't waver. Before I knew it her fist had connected with my jaw. Rage filled me and I lost control. I leapt on her and began to repeatedly punch her in the face, she tried to push me off but nothing was going to make me stop. I'd had enough of her.

"Babe" Wade pleaded pulling me off her "Leave it" He whispered kissing my forehead. I looked him in the eye and immediately calmed down.

"Sorry" I whispered resting my head on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault…Let's go to our room" He smiled taking my hand again, leading me to the elevator. The walk up to our room was silent aside from our footsteps.

"Are you angry at me?" I asked sitting on the bed. My hands in my lap.

"No" He sighed shaking his head. "I'm angry at Alicia" He admitted "Why can't she just leave me be…I'm in love with you and not her I wish she'd just get her head around that"

"Ignore her…I'll deal with her" I smiled standing up. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How?" He asked placing his hands on my lower back.

"I'll ask Vince about a storyline with her…One where I can beat the shit out of her every night" I laughed kissing him.

"Maybe you should work out before you get started" He chuckled as he began placing gently kisses along my collar bone.

"Hmm maybe I should" I smiled closing my eyes in pleasure. I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to carry me back towards the bed.

* * *

"Who've you got tonight?" Wade asked pressing his bare chest to my back and wrapping his hands around me, placing them on my stomach.

"Beth Phoenix" I smiled turning to face him.

"Are you set to win?"

"Yeah" I nodded "By the way…Won't we get into trouble if people find out we're using the same locker room"

"Probably but it's a risk I'm willing to take" He smirked seductively as he backed me up against the locker room wall.

"I need to get going" I smiled "And make sure that you're ready to leave as soon as the show finishes…We have to travel through the night" I told him with a hint of annoyance to my tone. I hated travelling through the night, it was far too hard to sleep on the bus.

"I don't like travelling through the night" He moaned "We don't get to have any you and me time" He added pinning me to the wall and placing a trail of kisses down the side of my neck.

"We've had you and me time today" I laughed "Twice" I added with a smirk. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Now I have to go" I winked walking out of the room.

* * *

"Well done…You keep performing like that and Vince will give you the Divas championship in no time" A stage hand exclaimed shaking my hand before running off down a hall in search of someone.

"That was amazing" Adam shouted as he ran down the corridor and scooped me up into a big hug.

"Thanks" I laughed wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Come on…We need to do a segment" He winked. I jumped off him and he grabbed my hand dragging me down some corridors until we found the camera crew waiting for us.

"You two took your time" The camera man complained rolling his eyes.

"Well we're here now" Adam retorted.

"What are we supposed to be doing?" I asked.

"You're meant to be wishing me luck with my match" He winked. I burst out laughing slapped his bare chest playfully.

"If you're done flirting…Can we get started" The camera man sighed.

"We're not flirting" I stated irritably.

"Fine…Let's just get on with it" We both nodded and began.

"Hey Edge" I smiled seductively as I walked into shot.

"Hi" He replied with his signature cocky smirk.

"I just wanted to say good luck with your match tonight" I purred lowly walking my fingers up his chest.

"Oh really?" I bit my lip and stood on tip toes so my lips were just millimetres from his ear.

"Yes really" I whispered pinning him up against the wall. He gulped and took a deep breath. I again stood on my tip toes and placed my lips to his. He responded almost instantly and placed his hands on the back of my thighs, I let out a small moan as he depend the kiss. Our tongues entwined for moments until we pulled apart. "Good luck" I whispered before walking back out of the shot.

"That's good" The camera nodded as he and the rest of the crew walked away.

"So have you told her yet?" I asked.

"No" He sighed shaking his head walking down the corridor to his dressing room with me following closely behind.

"You should" I told him as we walked.

"I can't…She's too happy she loves this guy"

"It's your choice but I think you should tell her…That way you can move on if she doesn't feel the same" I explained.

"Of course she doesn't feel the same…She loves her boyfriend" He pointed out. The annoyance in his voice was palpable.

"She might realise she feels the same way" I sighed irritated at his sudden change in attitude.

"Whatever" He snapped speeding up to get away from me.

"I GIVE UP WITH YOU!" I yelled stopping walking. Adam just carried on walking and ignoring me. "I TRY AND HELP AND ALL I GET IS THE COLD SHOULDER!"

"FUCK OFF SCAR!" He screamed turning to face me.

"I'M TRYING TO HELP!" I screamed tears streaming down my face.

"WELL YOU'RE DOING A CRAP JOB OF IT!" He retorted "IF YOU REALLY WANT TO HELP ME WHY DON'T YOU TRY HARDER TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU'LL BE SURPRISED!"

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!"

"What the fuck is going on?" I heard Wade say from behind me.

"Nothing…We're done" I sighed turning to face him.

"I'LL TELL YOU" Adam shouted "SHE'S STICKING HER NOSE IN WHERE IT'S NOT WANTED!"

"I was trying to help" I said through gritted teeth still facing Wade.

"Adam I think you should go" Wade told him as he took my hand in his. "Are you ok?" He whispered earning a slow nod from me.

"Yeah I should" He said before walking away.

"Come on let's go to the locker room and get our stuff" He suggested leading me back to our locker room.

"Shit" I uttered looking at the empty space where my bag should have been.

"We'll find it" Wade assured me.

"Wade…You do know who's done this right?" I asked.

"Alicia?"

"Alicia" I repeated venomously.

"Let's see if she's on the bus" He suggested picking up his own bag and walking out of the room holding my hand. We turned the first corner only for me to stop in my tracks.

"That's mine" I whispered taking my hand from his and using it to point to a bra hanging on a door handle.

"Fuck sake" Wade growled walking over to it and stuffing it in his bag.

"Let's go and find the rest of my stuff" I suggested. After some searching we found a t-shirt, thong and another bra all in various spots but still leading us to the bus where Alicia stood. Minus my bag. "ALICIA WHERE'S MY BAG?" I yelled storming over to her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Just fucking tell me" I threatened.

"Alicia this is stupid…I love Scarlett I want to be with her…Just leave it now" He tried to reason but she was having none of it.

"She's going to cheat on you with Adam…I can see by the way she looks at him…She has feelings for him" She cackled walking away. I turned around to face Wade but he was already gone.

"Wade" I called stepping onto the bus.

"He's at the back…He looked like he was in a bad mood" Nick Nemeth (Dolph Ziggler) told me.

"Thanks" I smiled walking to the back "Wade…" I said when I see him sitting with his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

"What?" He snapped opening his eyes.

"You know she's lying" I whispered looking down at my feet.

"It's hard to ignore something like that" He told me.

"You heard the argument we had earlier…Do you really think I would want to be with someone that I could argue like that with?"

"You're right" He smiled; his face softening somewhat as he processed what I said.

"There's probably something you should know though" I admitted biting my lip.

"What is it?" He asked moving out of the way so I could sit down next to him.

"When you found me and Adam at the back of the bus talking…" I gulped hoping he would take this well.

"I kissed him" I confessed "But it didn't mean anything and it was nothing more than a quick kiss on the lips" I said so quickly it came out as all one word. Wade's face immediately hardened again. _This is going to be Bad._

* * *

**I don't mind what you say in the review...I'm open to contructive criticism, let me know your thoughts, feelings, what you liked, dislike, Your favourite bit or least favourite bit...I don't care just pleaseeeee review. :)**

**I promise I will try and update the day I come home :)**_**  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update but I got hardly any writing done on holiday...Too many hot guys I guess :p**

**Anyways nevermind here it is and I promise to anybody reading Misiunderstood I will update it soon.  
**

* * *

"I'm so so sorry Wade" I sobbed bringing my knees up so they were tucked under my chin. "Please say something" I begged.

"What do you want me to say?" He finally spoke, is tone as low and angry, it was almost a growl.

"That you still love me and want to be with me" I sniffed wiping my eyes.

"I can't" His tone was weak and powerless "I think we're done" He added.

"No…Wade please" I cried.

"Bye Scarlett" He whispered, his voice shaky and his eyes filled with tears. I watched him walk away and sit as far away as possible from me. I wrapped my arms around my knees and slowly drifted to sleep as I cried. After what felt like hours, but in actual fact was around twenty minutes, I felt someone sit down next to me. My head quickly snapped around in hopes of it being Wade, no such luck.

"Before you say anything I want to apologise…I'm so sorry for everything I said earlier"

"Adam…" I began but he lifted a finger to silence me.

"No…Let me talk" He said "I'm the biggest jerk going" He sighed "And I just need you to know that I'm sorry"

"It's forgotten" I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Now tell me why you've been crying" He smiled, gently wiping my tear stained cheeked.

"Me and Wade split up" I sniffed.

"Why?" His voice and facial expression both showing how shocked he was.

"I told him I kissed you and he said he doesn't want to be with me" I cried.

"That's his loss Scar" He sighed kissing my temple.

"I love him" I sobbed.

_**Wade's POV**_

"Hey Heath" I smiled weakly when I felt him sit down next to me.

"Look man whatever's happened between you and Scarlett don't let it tear you apart…She loves you"

"Obviously not enough"

"No Wade you don't get it" He sighed, irritated "I just watched her cry herself to sleep and then carry on crying whilst she slept"

"How do I trust her again?"

"You speak to her…that's how"

"I will…later"

_**Scarlett's POV**_

"I've fucked up" I cried into Adams shoulder. He sighed and took my head in his hands.

"Everyone makes mistakes…You love him…anyone can see that"

"What do I do?"

"Wait" He told me "Wait until later when he has calmed down and then talk to him" He suggested.

"What would I do without you?" I laughed wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my head into the crook of his neck.

"Who knows" Adam chuckled gently kissing the top of my head.

* * *

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Adam asked as we headed to the elevator.

"I'll let you know…I have to speak to Wade" I explained.

"Ok…You know where I am if you need me" I nodded in response and made my way down the hall, dragging my suitcase along behind me. I knocked on the door hoping I would get the chance to talk before Wade threw me out. He slowly opened the door. He looked dishevelled and tired, his eyes were filled with tears as if he had been crying. He looked back at me with an angry expression, not even his eyes were giving away his true feelings.

"Please talk to me" I whispered trying to maintain eye contact.

"Why?" He snapped "Give me one good reason why I should"

"Because I love you and I at least should get the chance to explain myself" Wade sighed and opened the door wide enough for me to step in with my cases "Thank you" I smiled weakly.

"Just get this over with" He snapped sitting down on the sofa.

"Look Wade…I'm sorry I kissed him I really don't know why I did it. It didn't mean anything I promise. I love you and I don't want to lose you"

"Do you have any kind of feelings for him?" He questioned putting his head in his hands.

"No of course not"

"Scarlett…I can see by the way you two look at each other" He uttered.

"No" I spoke shaking my head "Do you not trust me?" I asked.

"I don't know anymore but there's definitely something there" He explained.

"Think what you want but I promise you that I don't have feelings for him" I stated "You have to trust me" I practically begged.

"How can I when you kissed him" He announced.

"You just have to" I told him "Trust me when I say I love you and would do anything for you Wade"

"Then tell me why because you're reason is pretty shit if I'm being honest"

"I was trying to prove a point" I told him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Some fucking point" He spat.

"He likes some girl and I was trying to make him feel better..." I began.

"I CAN THINK OF A NUMBER OF DIFFERENT WAYS TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER AND THAT IS NOT ONE OF THEM!" He roared, the power in his voice making me cringe and causing fear to course through my whole body.

"You don't understand" I whimpered as I took a step away from him in fear.

"I think I do" He growled.

"You don't…I was trying to tell him that I know she'll realise she likes him he said you think and I said I know then kissed him…It didn't mean anything" I tried to explain but my reasoning was lousy and Wade didn't believe a word of it.

"Get out" He seethed.

"What?"

"GET OUT!" He bellowed pointing to the door.

"Wade…please" I begged as I hit the wall and slid down it slowly.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" He shouted pulling at my arm and literally throwing me out of the room before slamming the door shut behind me.

"Wade please" I pleaded with tears streaming down my face as I banged on the door. No answer. After a few minutes I sat on the floor with my knees tucked under my chin still crying my eyes out.

"Scarlett…Are you ok?" Came a familiar Scottish accent.

"Drew?" I asked looking up through my tear filled eyes.

"Yeah…It's me lass" He said helping me stand up "What happened?"

"Wade threw me out" I sobbed resting my forehead on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Why?"

"I kissed Adam" I sniffed "But he doesn't understand…I didn't mean it…I was trying to convince him that this girl he likes is going to realise she feels the same" I explained.

"And kissing him does that how?"

"I'm not sure" I answered truthfully "But I know I didn't mean it" I told him _Do I believe that? _

"I believe you" He whispered letting go of me and began knocking on the door.

"Scarlett fuck off" Wade growled flinging the door open.

"Listen Wade" Drew said putting his foot against the door to prevent him from closing the door "I believe what she's saying…Wade it's you she wants…If she wanted Adam do you really think she'd be with you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore Drew…Now go away…And take her with you" He growled slamming the door "Oh…And here's her stuff" He shouted opening the door and chucking my suitcase out. "Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?" I nodded.

"Adam offered earlier"

"Ok…I'll take you there"

"You don't have to…" I began.

"I know but I want to" He winked taking my suitcase and walking me to Adams room.

"Thank you"

_**Wades POV**_

I slumped down onto the sofa with a grunt. This couldn't be happening to me, the girl I was in love with was clearly falling for her best friend but she just couldn't see it. If I was sure she had no feelings for Adam I would have had no problem in taking her back. I picked up my phone and put in Heaths number.

"Hey man what's up?" He answered.

"Mate she just came to my room and tried to talk to me but I lost it and chucked her out…She loves Adam I can tell"

"You idiot…If she loved Adam do you really think she would have come to your room to explain everything"

"I have no idea anymore"

"Do you know where she's staying?"

"No"

"Well find out and go there…Tell her that you're sorry for throwing her out and you want her back"

"Yeah I might just do that" I thanked him and put the phone down so I could text Drew, chances are he would know where she was staying.

_Hey man do you know where Scarlett's staying tonight?_

_Yeah with Adam…Sorry man :/_

I let out a scream of frustration and slammed my phone down on the side. _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

_**Scarlett's POV**_

"I'll sleep on the sofa" Adam suggested.

"We've slept in the same bed before and I don't see a problem with it now"

"Ok…I just thought that you might not want to seeing as you haven't stopped crying since we've got here because you split up with Wade and it's kind of my fault"

"No…It's not your fault Adam…I shouldn't have kissed you" I sighed laying down on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"I kissed you back so I think we're both to blame" He pointed out. I slapped his arm playfully. "Ow what was that for?" He chuckled.

"Well if I'm getting punished for this then so are you if you're to blame to"

"I am to blame" He nodded staring at the ceiling.

"Can you tell me please" I whispered resting my head on his chest and tracing circles on his chest.

"Tell you what?" He whispered back putting his hands behind his head.

"Who this mystery girl is"

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Because it would make things complicated if you knew"

"I wouldn't tell anyone" I told him resting my chin on his chest so I could look at his face. He looked back at me with his green eyes. _Those gorgeous green eyes._

"I know you wouldn't but I just can't" His eyes were pleading with me not to make him tell me but I'd waited too long I had to know.

"Yes you can" I assured him sitting up.

"Promise it won't change anything" He almost begged sitting up as well.

"Pinky swear" I winked holding out my little finger for him to take with his.

"It's…It's…" He stammered "It's…"

"Take a deep breath" I giggled placing a hand to his cheek. Adam closed his eyes and did as he was told.

"It's you" He announced opening his eyes. I was lost for words, my stomach began to do backflips and I had the sudden urge to jump up and down in excitement.

"Wow" I breathed.

"See I told you it would make things complicated"

"How long?"

"Since the moment I first saw you" He admitted. He looked like a small boy, so vulnerable and child like.

"This is crazy"

"I'm sorry"

"No don't be" I shook my head "I just don't know what to do" I said truthfully.

"You don't have to do anything" He assured me.

"Give me time"

"Ok"

"I can't believe I never knew" I smiled.

"I wanted to tell you I really did but I just didn't want this to change everything between us"

"No it won't…You'll always mean the world to me" I reassured me.

"Good" He winked causing me to get butterflies.

"Are you sure it's me?" I asked still in disbelief at what I was hearing.

"It's always been you" His tone was sincere, his eyes full of tears and his hair all over the place as he admitted how he felt for me.

* * *

**Please reviewwwwww :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**So I hope you guys like this chapter I'm going to visit my dad for a day or two so I may not get much writing done there because I don't see him very often but I'll try and get something written atleast.**

* * *

"What are you doing today?" Adam questioned, something about his demeanour was telling me he had ulterior motives for asking. I had him sussed.

"I was gonna see if you wanted to go to the gym but I suddenly can't be bothered" I answered.

"Well what do you want to do then?" He asked.

"I wanna" I paused considering all of my options "Go to the beach" I announced with a huge grin. It had been too long since I was last at a beach and seeing as we had the day off I thought it would be the best time to get it in. Besides it was the perfect opportunity to see Adam topless.

"I like that idea…Let's get ready and we can get going" He smiled. I decided on wearing my white bikini with red cherries dotted all over it and a pair of blue denim shorts. I put a towel and some sun cream into a beach bag as Adam walked up behind me.

"You ready?" He asked as he put on his shirt, my breath catching in my throat as his stomach muscles rippled, his arms stretched above his head flexing the perfectly formed and perfectly toned muscles in both his arms and stomach. _God, this man is beautiful. _I couldn't help how attractive I found him but something was stopping me acting on it, I knew he felt the same, he'd told me, so what was it. Wade, I still had feelings for him.

"Yeah" I smiled picking up my blue Ray ban sunglasses and my phone as we walked out of the room to Adams rental.

* * *

"It's been ages since I've been to the beach" I told Adam as we placed our towels down on the soft white sand.

"I love the beach" Adam smiled putting on sun cream. I smiled in response and took off my shorts, out of the corner of my eye I could see Adams' eyes fixated on my lower body as I wriggled the shorts off of my hips.

"Adam" I laughed snapping him back to attention.

"Uhh…Shit…Uhh" He stuttered rubbing his hands on his face.

"Can you do my back?" I smiled handing him my bottle of factor 15 sun cream.

"Uhh…Sure" He nodded taking the bottle as I turned my back to him. I felt the cold cream being rubbed gently over my back by Adams soft and gentle hands. I leant back into his touch slightly and closed my eyes. His touch sent tingles down my spine and I let out a contented sigh, his hands running lower and lower down my back towards my bum.

"Thank you" I thanked him turning back to face him and taking back my sun cream. Adam winked at me in reply and I felt my heart flutter in response, I bit my bottom lip to hold back my smile.

"When we kissed for the first time in the ring…It was _**you **_who deepened it" Adam said looking at the sky with a contemplative look on his face.

"Yeah but…"

"No…Let me finish" He interrupted not tearing his gaze from the sky "Is it because you wanted to?" He asked finally looking at me. It was a question I didn't want to answer _How do I tell him I did and still do want to _Our eyes met, blue meeting green, my stomach began to do backflips something that never happened when staring into Wades eyes. I slowly nodded to confirm that it was because I wanted to.

"Come on let's go for a swim" I suggested changing the subject of conversation as I stood up to make my way into the cool crystal blue water. I walked in to just above my waist, Adam following closely behind.

"If it helps…" Adam said spinning me around by my shoulders to face him "I'm glad you did" He grinned pulling me into a hug. I had no idea what to say so I just wrapped my arms around his muscly torso. "Say the word and this doesn't happen" He whispered into my ear for a moment I was confused but then I felt his hands make their lower and below the water. I moved my hands from around his body and placed them on his chest, I was about to push him away and say no but all of my resolve went when I felt his hands dip below my bikini bottoms and then travel around to the front. I wanted this far too much to stop him now.

_**Wades POV**_

I paced the length of my hotel room, I'd gone to Adams room to apologise to Scarlett. But they were gone; they were at the beach according to Jay Reso who had been moved to Smackdown just days before. I didn't know what to do anymore; I was in love with Scarlett but losing her to her best friend. Finally I had enough of waiting around and began to make my way to the rental so I could go to the beach and say sorry to Scarlett. I wasn't about to go down without a fight.

_**Scarlett's POV**_

"I want to go" I whispered walking out of the water. _This wasn't supposed to happen._

"I'm sorry" I heard Adam call after me.

"I want to go to the gym" I sniffed wiping my eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not" I replied forcing the tears that were already running down my cheeks to go away. I brought my hands to my face in an attempt to hide the tears that had already broken free.

"Y-Yes you are" He stammered taking my hands and forcing them from my face.

"I…I don't want…I don't want to…to hurt anyone…I love you both" I cried falling into his chest.

"I know you don't…I understand that" He soothed rubbing my back gently.

"I'm sorry"

"Let's go to the gym and work out some of this stress" He suggested bringing his hand to my cheek and wiping the last of my tears.

"Ok" I smiled composing myself and turning back to our stuff to pack it away only to see Wade makin his way over to us. _How did he know we were here?_

"Wade" My stomach began to do somersaults, I dug my nails into the palms of my hands to stop myself reaching out and pulling him into a hug. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"Scar can we talk?"

"Yeah sure" I nodded. I quickly turned to Adam and said "I have to speak to him you said you understand"

"I do understand" He assured me with a wink. He looked like he wanted to say more but before he could I interrupted.

"Thank you" I turned back to Wade and we walked away.

"I'm sorry for throwing you out like that" He brought his hand to his forehead as we walked.

"I get why you did it" I reassured him.

"No it was completely uncalled for and I never should have done it"

"It was my fault I kissed Adam and that was wrong" I explained looking straight ahead for fear of breaking down if I faced him.

"Yeah that was wrong but you're sorry and I love you…" Wade stopped dead taking my hands in his "…I can move past this if you can"

"It's me" I whispered pushing the lump forming in my throat away.

"What?"

"The girl Adam has feelings for…It's me" Anger flashed across his face but was quickly replaced with sadness.

"What about you?" He questioned "Do you have feelings for him to?" The tears finally got the better of me and broke free, running down my face with a vengeance. I nodded weakly in confirmation.

"Sorry" I murmured.

"Just come out with me on a date" His eyes that I'd become lost in so many times now showed the emotions of a man that had had everything ripped away from him. I'd never felt so horrible in all my life. "Please…Let me prove to you that I'm the one you're supposed to choose" He almost begged, I didn't have the heart to say no. "I love you Scar"

"Ok" I agreed apprehensively.

"Tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Ok…I'll meet you in the lobby of the hotel at about 7:30" I told him. His whole face immediately went from ashen to pure joy. _This is going to be the hardest decision of my life._ "I should go…Me and Adam are going to go to the gym" And as quickly as his face had lit up it fell again, sadness and hurt was written across his face and I couldn't feel worse for the situation I was putting both men in.

* * *

I ducked a half-assed punch and through one in return. Adam leant back before grabbing my waist and slamming me to the matt somewhat weaker than he would have one of the guys. I landed with a thump and kicked his shin making him loose his balance and fall to the matt, only he hadn't let go of me yet and I landed on top of him, our face nanometres apart. I couldn't help myself anymore, Adams words from the night before were ringing in my ears and had been playing on my mind ever since I'd heard them. I slowly lowered my head and brought my mouth to his, after a moment Adam responded and our tongues were entwined, a small moan escaped my throat and I felt Adam smile into the kiss slightly. He ran his hands up my spine under my shirt and I ran mine over his bare chest, Adam groaned and I felt his growing erection pressing against me. I let out one more moan but my sense of reality hit me hard and I jumped off of him and rolled out of the ring.

"Scar!" Adam said as I grabbed my bag, I chose to ignore him and carried on walking towards the doors "Scar please don't ignore me" He practically begged as he grabbed a hold of my arm and spun me around to face him. Our eyes met for a few seconds, blue meeting green, his eyes were filled with a million different emotions, none of them that I could put a name to.

"What?" I answered looking down forcing myself not to cry.

"It's ok" He smiled reassuringly as he stroked my tear stained cheek.

"I'm sorry…I don't want to lead you on"

"Then we never talk about it again" His jaw tightened and he looked as if he was forcing himself to smile as he pulled me into a hug. "Unless you choose me" He whispered in my hair.

"Thank you" I sobbed returning the hug "What am I going to do?" I whimpered into his shoulder.

"Don't tell him" Adam told me knowing what I was talking about "He knows the situation and so do I…It's going to be ok Scarlett…Just listen to your heart" He smiled comfortingly "And if you're doesn't tell you to choose me" He looked at me with sad eyes "Then that's just how things work out but just promise me you'll never doubt how I feel"

"I don't know what to do" I sobbed wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into another hug.

"It's going to be ok" He soothed rubbing my back slightly. "Come on Munchkin…Let's go back to the hotel" He suggested.

"Don't call me Munchkin" I chuckled.

* * *

**Let me know what you like, don't like, your thoughts and opinons, favourite part or least favourite part. Let me know if you have any suggestions for improvements.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**These next few chapters will be really short but I'll post them really close to each other...They'll also be the last :(I really like this story. Some of the credit of the last few chapters goes to Pheonix1995 who helped me LOADS lol I hope you guys like the way I am ending this :/ let me know :)**

* * *

I straightened out my strapless, mid-thigh length, dark purple dress and tightened the belt around my waist. My hair hung in loose curls framing my face, I'd put quite lot of effort into my appearance, but it didn't feel right. I was nervous, maybe too nervous. It felt like a first date, but why? I shouldn't be this nervous if I loved him, if I loved him, surely I would be excited, excited to be getting to spend time with him, if I loved him wouldn't I have butterflies? Like when I'm going to see Adam. If I loved him would I still be having these doubts?

It's never like this with Adam. With Adam it's different. With Adam I'm nervous but I know the very second I look into those gorgeous moss green eyes that feeling will fade away and all I'll be left with is a feeling of completion and adoration, something no one had ever made me feel before. He'll make me laugh minutes later, his dimples will appear and he'll look like the most perfect man I've ever seen. But it's not just his looks, it's everything. From the unmistakable connection we have to the moments we share, from laughing at each other's drunken forms to holding one another when we were confused to everything in between, all of these moments will stick in my mind as some of my favourite ever. There's no mistaking that in one way or another we're completely made for each other, whether it's just as best friends or as something more.

No, this isn't right, I'm going out with Wade. Wade, who held me that night I felt like I was back there, 12 years old again, so vulnerable and helpless. He's the man who I watched the stars with…in silence, but it was nice to just lay in silence and let the night pass by with someone who cared about me. And he's the one who…who…there's got to be more, hasn't there? More to our relationship why can't I think of anymore moments? Did we seriously not have any? Wait, I looked after him when he was sick, yes that's it, I looked after him when he was sick – No that was Adam.

How can I go out with Wade, when all I can remember is Adam, when every good memory I have of being in the WWE is with Adam, when all I can think about is Adam. When the person I love is Adam. I'M IN LOVE WITH ADAM!

I couldn't do this. I couldn't go on a date with Wade when I'm completely in love with Adam. Can I?

A knocking on the door pulled me back to reality, now I had to face the truth. I either told him I couldn't go on a date with him or went on the date.

"Wade…I…"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it...let me know :)**

**Reviews are love :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know all of these chapters are short but please don't hate me I thought it was kinda cool stringing it out a bit...A little bit of suspense :) Anyways enjoy and I'll try and get the next chapter up tomorrow night :)**

* * *

"Scar…W-What's wrong?" He asked, panic rising in his voice and on his face, it only served to make me feel even worse about what I was about to tell him. How can I do this to him?

"I'm so sorry…I can't…I have to go somewhere" I told him, pleading him with my eyes hoping he could forgive me for this. I didn't get the same feeling as I did when I looked at Adam. I couldn't hide it anymore.

Before I could get out of the door, he gently grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. "But we have a date" He almost pleaded, his eyes becoming big and round, so childlike. I looked at him, I could see realisation dawn on his face, his eyes took a haunting look before he murmed "Adam" his eyes began to fill with tears. My stomach began to clench how could I leave him like this? But I had to.

"I'm so…" Was all I managed to get out before he interrupted me.

"I get it…Go" He half smiled, a tear running down his cheek "Go get your man" He winked letting my arm go as he sniffed slightly, but I felt like there was a greater significance in it, like he finally realised that I was no longer his and I belonged to someone else instead. It was too late for me and him…He'd lost me.

I didn't however have any time to mull over that thought before I took off down the hall heading straight to where I knew I needed to be. I had to get to Adam. I had to see Adam. I had to tell him how I felt. I needed to…I needed him to know before he…NO…he wouldn't change his mind. I knew that he loved me, he told me just 24 hours earlier. But the sooner I told him the sooner I could kiss him. The sooner I could look into his eyes and be able to say he was mine. Before I knew it I was outside his room. It was time. Now or never. Time to lay my heart on the line. No going back now.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

I knocked on the door, my nerves suddenly getting the better of me. He wouldn't change his mind would he? He _was _telling the truth when he said he loved me, wasn't he?

Slowly the door creaked open and an exhausted, dishevelled looking Adam stood before me. The room behind him was dark, the only light source being the TV that was on silent, en empty pizza box lay on the floor next to the sofa and had Adam been crying? He definitely had tears in his eyes.

"SCAR!" He exclaimed, the once broken look on his face turning to one of surprise and pure joy. A different kind of thrill ran through me as he said my name. It was completely different to when Wade said it. I knew. Suddenly I knew there was nothing more right than this moment right here. "What…?" He began. But I silenced him by placing my lips to his and letting our feelings do the talking. They were obviously having a good conversation because he pulled me in the door and closed it behind him. Every cell in my body was alight, the ends of my toes and fingers began to tingle and butterflies formed in the pit of my stomach. We pulled apart and looked into each other's eyes for a small while a smiled playing Adams lips.

"I love you"

"What about Wade?" Adam questioned pulling me into the room and shutting the door behind me.

"I can't, there is no choice Adam it's you…It's always been you from the moment we kissed for the first time in the ring, I knew" Adam's face lit up, a smile spreading along his mouth. Something about the moment felt right, as if it was meant to be. I knew I'd made the right choice as Adam slowly bent his head and brought his lips to mine. Wade was no longer on mind, as usual Adam had made it all better. It was now as if nothing had happened. This man standing infront of me wearing nothing but a pair of long knee-length shorts, his muscled torso staring me in the face. This was the man I was in love with. No doubt.

"I love you to" He grinned brightly as he took my hands in his.

"Maybe we should…" I began but Adam was one step ahead he quickly turned and pulled me to the bedroom where we both finally got what we had been craving for so long. It was nothing like it was with Wade. With Wade it was all about the fun behind it but, with Adam it was all about the emotions. Nothing could have prepared me for it but I wouldn't have had it any other way. The next day I woke up to find my head resting on Adams chest following the rise and fall as he slept peacefully. Our legs entangled together in a mass, I slowly ran my hand up his bicep carefully tracing the tattoo on his upper arm, perfection was the only way I knew how to describe this man. This was the man that last night I admitted I was in love with. He began to stir. His eyes flickered open and he let out a yawn, I was in a complete trance.

"Morning" He smiled when he noticed me looking up at him.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long but here it is anyway. This is the last chapter :( I'm not really happy with this story so I will probably come back to it in a few months and re-do it and make it better. Bur for now, here is the end of this story...**

* * *

"Are you ok?" Adam asked as we packed to move on to go home for two days.

"Yeah fine" I assured him "I just feel bad about Wade" I sighed. Adam gave me a reassuring smile then pulling me into his chest for a hug, he kissed my hair and rubbed my shoulder gently.

"He'll understand, he knows you shouldn't be with him if you're in love with me" His words made me feel better about the situation, I was doing the right thing no matter what happened now, I'd done the right thing.

"I'm going to go down to his room and see him, I need to talk to him" I sniffed pulling away.

"Only if you're sure" He sighed, his beautiful emerald green eyes locked on mine. "I could come with you if you want" He suggested.

"That's probably not a good idea, that would be like rubbing it in his face" I pointed out remembering the look on his face when he realised I was in love with Adam, it was heart wrenching.

"I suppose so…But promise to call me if you need me" His tone was serious and stern, as if he thought Wade would hurt me, I knew in my heart he could never lay a finger on me. That's what hurt the most, I knew he loved me and I didn't deserve that.

"I'll see you in a bit…But call me if you want, I love you" He grinned kissing me sweetly before letting me leave.

"I love you to" I replied walking towards the door, as I opened the door I heard Adam shout after me.

"I love you more" I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes tight shut trying to get the giddy feeling to subside, what had I done to deserve a man like this. The perfect man.

As I approached Wade's hotel room I exhaled deeply and tried to calm my nerves. Before I could change my mind I knocked on the door and took a step back.

"Scarlett!" He exclaimed when he see me standing nervously in front of him.

"Hi" I answered timidly, my gut telling me to run but I wasn't a coward, I was staying "Can I come in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" He nodded, stepping back to open the door wider for me to step into the room. He looked tired with bags under his red rimmed eyes –_He's been crying_ - and dishevelled with his unshaven face. His hair was in all directions.

"I just came to say sorry…I never wanted this…" I began.

"I'm taking some time off" He interrupted, I was lost for words. _This is all my fault. _"I SPOKE TO Vince This morning and he agreed that it's best for all involved if I was gone for a month or two" He explained.

"No. Please Wade, there's no need…"

"Scarlett, I love you and nothing is going to change that" He took a step towards me placing a hand on each of my shoulders "I love you" He repeated, his eyes full of tears "And I won't be able to get over you if I see your face everyday"

"I'm so sorry Wade" I took in a breath willing the tears to go.

"Don't be, you love Adam…You belong with Adam, and I guess deep down I always knew that, I just really didn't want it to be true"

"I didn't mean for this to happen" I told him, a lone tear breaking free and running down my cheek.

"I know…I know" He reassured me gently kissing my forehead, I took that as my qeue to leave, looking back as I got to the door I gave him a weak 'sorry' smile. I just hoped that one day we could be friends. But, right now that just wasn't an option.

"How did it go?" Adam asked as soon I walked through the door.

"He's taking some time off…because of me" I informed him, trying, and failing not to cry. Adam said nothing he instead silently guided me over to the sofa and hugged me tightly, in his arms I felt safer than I ever had, I felt like I was home.

"I feel horrible" I cried into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Scar…You can't help who you fall for" He pointed out.

"I love you" I smiled wiping away the tears.

"I love you to…Always and I'm never going to let you go a day without hearing me say that" He placed his forehead against mine sending shivers down my spine.

The hotel was buzzing with superstars all running and getting ready to leave the hotel and do what they had to. I grabbed hold of Adams hand, I felt like everyone was staring at me, judging me, and hating me. I wanted so bad for this all to be over.

"It's ok" Adam assured me tightening his grip on my hand "Wait here while I check us out" He said kissing me quickly before walking to the desk. As I waited for Adam to return I see Alicia making her way over to me.

"What do you want?" I sighed, I wasn't in the mood for her attitude.

"I knew you was going to hurt him" She scowled.

"Don't you think I feel bad enough as it is?" I growled back.

"You don't get it do you, I didn't want him to get hurt…I love him you stupid cow" She spat as a tear ran down her face.

"Then stop acting like a bitch and tell him that" I said calmly, a moment later Wade came out of the elevator on his own. Without another word Alicia walked straight over to him and wrapped an arm around him. He'd cleaned up a bit but was obviously still upset. He looked up and his eyes lit up at the sight of me, I gave him a smile and a small wave which he quickly returned before walking out without so much as a glance at me. He was hurting now but I hoped that when he got back he would be ok and not angry at me. In a way I loved him but not in the way I loved Adam.

* * *

**There you go...**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**There wont be an epilogue...I'm terrible at writing them...If I have an idea for one in a couple of says I write it down and post it but don't hold your breath.**


End file.
